For What It's Worth
by Valerianna
Summary: PART 2-"Now," Sasuke said seriously, "sign this: I, Haruno Sakura, swear to never ever EVER, fall in love with Uchiha Sasuke."  Sakura stared at the contract, "It took you 8 pages just to write that?" Update twice a week.
1. An arranged

A/N: I am so sorry to start a new story so soon = =lll But I am glad to say that I have already done 10 chapters of this story. So expect a constant and smooth update for at least a while.

This is set in an AU. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Haruno Sakura is not in a happy mood at the moment.

Her father just explained very plainly why she needs to go to this city for an art exhibit, don't get her wrong. She loves art. The problem with that is she must stay in her grand father's old military friend's house for her visit.

And it just so happens that there are two boys her age.

It is very obvious that her father wants her to fall in love with one of them.

It's not really a choice. She very much wanted to go to York. But she doesn't want to stay in someone else's home.

"Someone else? He's not an outsider! How can you not remember? Madara Uchiha changed your diaper once!"

Madara Uchiha is the old friend of Grandpa Haruno that Sakura thought that she heard so much about through out her life. Him and his two awesome grandsons.

Without knowing, she developed a strong dislike for those two boys her age that she never met. Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura, why can't follow their footsteps and enroll in management? Or at least commerce! Or at LEAST! Engineering!" Her father begged and begged her when she filling out her college application. Her father wanted her to do something related to the family business.

"BLEAH!" was her response.

And every time her father returns from York, he bought news.

"Itachi was the top of his faculty this year. He already begin working for Uchihas, he is in the Hyde division, his already made a few deals..."

Sakura was still in her high school at that time. She listened to her father's rambling, and snapped her pencil in half.

Then... a few years later…

"Sakura! You would not believe what happened while I was at York!"

"Something has to do with Itachi, I bet." Sakura said.

"Yes, well..." her father said, "It's Sasuke!"

"...Uh."

"This time, he was working with Itachi to secure this deal that almost dropped Hyde to a brink of bankruptcy. Madara old fool was not pleased. But then the table turned and it turned out to be a wonderful…"

Sakura, who was during her third year in college at the time, coughed, and poked a hole through her canvas using a pen.

And a year later. Right after she graduates, she was required by her father to go and visit the Uchihas. Under the pretense of a international art exhibit.

Sakura bit her teeth until she tasted blood.

Huh! They think she is just gonna to there and visit, like a good little princess. Well, she'll show THEM! She will make the two Uchiha boys HATE her! HA!

Thinking that, she called a cab and went straight to the airport, carrying nothing but a purse.


	2. The plane ride

A/N: a handful of people urged me to update the second chapter..teehee, so I will. I'm so happy I got reviews~!

Update will be smooth too. Since I have so many back up chapters…

This chapter is short, a longer chapter will come soon. Enjoy^^

* * *

><p>Chapter2<p>

Sakura abroad the plane, and sat next to a onyx eyed good looking young man, who has a particular expression that suggests someone owes him a couple million dollars.

Sakura attempted to make small talk, "hi!"

He made a noise, "Hn."

She didn't particularly mind. But now she is bored. So she said, "You are really good looking."

The guy didn't say anything.

"Don't worry." she said, "I'm not hitting on you. I have my share of problems."

Before he even begin asking, she launched into a sad and miserable story of her life.

"I was born in a small village..."

She was born in a 20 million population city.

"My family had a difficult time raising me..."

That's true.

"I grew up to be very rebellious... My father was particularly strict about my educations…"

As she was finish telling him about his roommates during college, the stewardess came and asked if they need anything to drink.

"Water, please." she said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. This is first-class.

Then she continued her story. About how she had to come into this city and basically go in to an arranged marriage.

Sasuke, who was used to people rambling on, basically developed the skill of looking as if he is listening, but actually doesn't give a damn.

This skill was trained by his grandfather. He had extensive practice.

"I mean, they have two sons, and their sons are apparently goddam perfect. I think Daddy wants me to marry one of them. I don't want to do that! I've never even seen them! What if they are super ugly? Ok I know this is kind of shallow, but I'm an artist. aesthetics is my thing. I suppose I could marry one if he is really really nice. But let me tell you something, from living with daddy all my life, there is no such thing as NICE is the business world! This is why I don't wanna go in to commerce, it's all about calculating people and get richer. In my opinion, I don't really care about money, but I suppose I would starting to care when I don't have any...If I got thrown out, or if I have to marry up, I think the Uchihas would be the last of my choice. They are so ruthless, my pappy always told me..."

Then at last; she finished when the plane landed.

"I'm Haruno Sakura! Thank you for listening! Bye!" She said, jogging off the plane.

It took Sasuke around 2 minutes to realize what her name meant to him.

He was supposed to pick her up at the airport and drive her to the Uchiha's mansion, based on Madara's orders.

Apparently Uchiha Madara was so excited about this girl he purchased a ticket for and forced Sasuke to go to Leon and bring Sakura back to York in person.

Then Sasuke thought back to the conversation they had, where Sakura kept on rambling.

He just listened for 3 hours on her complaining about the Haruno and Uchiha family.

Funny how the world works.

* * *

><p>AN: Update another chapter in a few hours.


	3. My name is Sake

A/N: Here is another chapter! Although I must be careful with my secret stash of chapters. It's going to run out soon.

Funny story. My sister told me that in my country, when authors posts a story online, they wait for the reviewers to come and and review. This process is called "Fishing." Casting the line and reel in all those who reads and the review would be the fishies I suppose.

This made me laugh for quite a while.

GIVE ME FISHIES!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura is super super pissed off at the moment.<p>

She waited in the airport for almost an hour now. This Sasuke person still did not come to pick her up. In fact, she has barely seen any signs of anybody approaching her or holding her name up in a sign.

Sasuke, who stood behind the pillars, was also super pissed off at the moment. He watched this girl Sakura for almost an hour now. She still didn't call a cab and check into a hotel, instead she's still waiting. Probably waiting for him to pick her up.

So he decided this is enough. He will step out, and explain the situation.

Sakura stood up, and saw Sasuke at the bench.

"Hi!"she waved, "Are you waiting for a ride too?"

"...Yes." Sasuke said.

"well, I'm waiting for Uchiha Sasuke. Do you know him?"

"... Yes." Sasuke said truthfully.

Of course he knew himself.

"He's a bastard." Sakura said without hesitation.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, taken aback.

"He is supposed to pick me up an hour ago! He didn't even call me!"

"...Uh..."

"Oops, are you a friend of his?" Sakura asked, feeling a little embarrassed that she showed her non lady like side. Maybe he will think of her as a tomboy rather than a refined lady.

But she thinks that ship has sailed a long time ago.

At this point, all Sasuke could say was "yes... He's a friend of mine..."

Sakura's expression softened, and she sighed, "I came to this city alone and I don't know where to go, Now I am so far away from Daddy, and I'm hungry..."

"How about this? I will help you check in to a hotel, and I will talk to... Er.. Sasuke about your position. Maybe ... Sasuke was caught in traffic." Sasuke said uncomfortably, because he never had a habit of talking about himself in third person's point of view.

"Alright!" she said happily, "you are such a nice person? What's your name?"

"Sa..." then Sasuke was suddenly reminded of his position. "ke..."

"Sake?" Sakura frowned, her eyesbrows twisting in to a bow.

"My father loved alcohol..." Sasuke said. While silently apologizing to Uchiha Fugaku.

"and your mother agreed to giving you that name?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Uh... She loves making alcohol..." Sasuke said, while secretly apologizing to his Ka-chan. Finally he said, "let's just forget about my name, I'll call Sasuke and see what's taking him so long."

"You do that!" Sakura cried out. Being very pissed.

So under Sakura's glaring, he had no choice but to dial a number...

Meanwhile, in Uchiha's Mansion.

Ring! Ring!

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi picked up the antique phone at his downstairs study. Madara loves antique stuff.

"Hi, Is this Sasuke?" Uchiha Sasuke asked politely, while silently cursing. He had hoped it would be his mother picking up the phone instead of this bastard. Uchiha Itacho insisted his greatest joy in life is to make his younger brother's life as miserable as possible.

And when Sasuke called home, asking for Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi thought: this is it. This is finally the day where Sasuke has snapped and went insane.

Upon hearing no response from Itachi's end, Sasuke forced himself to continue.

"Sasuke! Where are you? Haruno Sakura is waiting for you in the airport."

Itachi decided not to say anything, and just let his brother do all the talking.

"Accident? Oh no!"

Silence continued.

"Can't make it? Well that's understandable."

"..."

"Ok, I'll settle her in for you."

"..."

"Ok. Ok. Bye."

All the while Sasuke was talking, Itachi held the phone against his ears and didn't speak a single word.

Sasuke, on the other hand, cursed Itachi a thousand times over. He could just imagin that smirk on his face. Which makes him even more pissed off.

"Well." Sasuke said to the girl in front of him, "Sasuke can't make it. He said there had been an accident."

"Oh!" Sakura said. "I hope he is ok."

"Oh, he's fine..."

"Then Sake-San, will you help me find a hotel?"

"Of course." Sasuke said, "Where is your luggage?"

"Oh, I didn't bring any. All I've got is this purse." She said.

Sasuke beginning to think this person in front of him relates more to a monkey rather than a girl.

"Come on, I'll drive you." Sasuke said, walking out of the airport to the parking lot.

"Thank you, Sake-San! You are the best person ever! Unlike that arrogant Uchiha. I never liked that guy! BLEAH!"

To which she left a sort of complicated feeling in Sasuke's stomach.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! Oh and looking for beta.<p> 


	4. A Fake Sasuke

A/N: Thank you so much for my BETA~~musoninjaRAWR

She is absolutely the best^^

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

The city of York was wonderfully glamorous. Full of life and joy. It was a rather large city, not any smaller than Leon. Sometimes, it could be a bit messy and crime infested, which was why Sasuke was worried about leaving Sakura all alone.

Sakura, on the other hand, had a look that was so raptured that Sasuke suspected that if he were to unleash Sakura on York, he would have to worry more about the city rather than the girl.

She was still rambling on about freedom in love.

"I mean, it's obvious that father wants me to marry one of the Uchiha brothers. He couldn't make it clearer, actually. I was like, super pissed off, because I _don't_ want to get married. I love myself! Why should I just run off and be someone's trophy wife? I want a trophy husband!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Uh..." Sasuke stopped in front of a nice looking hotel and said, "You are absolutely right."

He didn't feel like arguing with the girl. She seemed to have a tendency of simplifying everything. Why wouldn't she? She probably sailed through life without difficulties, thinking money could solve all problems in world.

"I knew you would agree with me. I mean, in this day and age, I didn't know that arranged marriages could still exist. How old fashioned! If father wanted to merge with another company, he should just do so, instead of pulling me into the equation. I've got like… Actual dreams to fulfill. I've got places I want to go to!" Sakura stated. "I haven't even been to Switzerland! Have you been to Switzerland?"

"Yes I have," Sasuke said to Sakura, before he turned to the receptionist. "A single room, please."

"Certainly, Uchiha-San." the receptionist recognized Sasuke instantly.

'_Crap,'_ Sasuke thought.

"Whoa! Your surname is Uchiha too?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Sasuke is my cousin," Sasuke lied through his teeth.

"Poor you," she sighed. "I can't imagine what it would be like to have such a scumbag as my cousin. I bet you have to clean up his messes all the time, right?"

"Yes. He... Certainly has his share of troubles..." Sasuke replied, hardly able to form a coherent sentence.

His mind flowed to thoughts of Itachi. If Itachi were in his situation, Itachi would surely lie better than he was. But Itachi would probably draw circles around the girl.

Then again, Sasuke didn't think Itachi would ever allow himself to get into this position in the first place.

"This is such a nice room! Thank you so much!" Sakura bounced back and forth on the bed, after Sasuke opened up the room with a card key.

"Don't mention it," Sasuke answered.

Seriously, if she were to blab about this to Madara, Sasuke didn't think that he would live much longer.

"You are such a nice friend!" Sakura said happily. "You're the best!"

Sasuke smiled slightly. That was probably the only nice thing she had said about Uchiha Sasuke all day.

"Well, I need to get going. I'll check on you tomorrow, I'll bring along... Er... Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"You do that. I'm going to give that bastard a piece of my mind!" Sakura proclaimed.

Sasuke closed the door behind him as he left.

First things first: he needed to find a fake Sasuke.


	5. My Dear Foolish Little Brother

A/N: Thank you so much for my BETA~~musoninjaRAWR

She is absolutely the best^^

Also note: It may looks like Madara is completely OOC, but trust me, in this fic, he's not.

At last, I want to express my frustration. How I wish I could've just post every chapter to this story immediately- - .. And I do agree the chapters are a little too short. But I don't want my beta to over work herself, I adore her fixing my writing~^^.

And for those who want to know what happens later, it's going to get funnier. That, I can absolutely promise you guys.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Itachi was waiting in the living room for his little brother to explain what had just happened. So when Sasuke got home, he saw a very amused Itachi sitting on the couch.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Sasuke questioned, annoyed.

Itachi merely stated "I do," before he stood up.

"Aniki, wait," Sasuke asked, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Itachi sat back down and looked at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke told him everything. He could never lie to his Aniki.

By the time he reached the end, Itachi was having a hard time keeping a straight face. But he managed it (somehow), because he was just THAT awesome.

After some thought, Itachi started to say, "Well, my foolish little brother. What do you intend to do about this?"

"I need your help," Sasuke admitted.

"Your wish is my command."

"Bullshit," Sasuke muttered, then said slightly louder, "I need you to find someone. One of your friends who's never met me before, and get them to act as me."

Itachi paused for a moment, then repeated what Sasuke said very clearly. "You want me to ask one of my friends... Who has never seen you before... To pose as a fake Sasuke?"

Gawwd, it sounded even more stupid when Itachi said it.

"Yes," Sasuke agreed curtly.

Itachi thought for a moment, before a smirk came to his lips. "I've got it. I'm not very close to him, but we are acquainted. I believe that he is perfect for the job!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Oh and also, don't let Grandfather knows about this."

"You got it," Itachi answered. "But, Grandpa has been asking for you to go up to his room."

"And you're only telling me this now… Why?" Sasuke hissed, forcing himself to keep his anger under control.

"I forgot," Itachi replied innocently, whilst playing with his phone between his fingers.

"Okay, you just focus on finding a fake Sasuke, and I'll deal with Grandpa," Sasuke said whilst racing up to the top floor.

Itachi smiled as he dialed the number of Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p>*~.~*<p>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-boy. What is this? Where is Sakura!" Uchiha Madara asked, temper flaring.<p>

"She went to a hotel," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"What? Her grandfather, Sarutobi, specifically asked me to take good care of her! And you put her in a random _Hotel_?" Madara started yelling with fury.

"Grandfather, calm down! She does not wish to stay at the Uchiha Residence..." Sasuke said.

"Why? Is our house too small?" Madara growled, glaring at Sasuke.

"No, no! Quite the opposite, really! She said our mansion was too big, and she feels too shy..." Sasuke said, although he had a hard time picturing Sakura as a shy girl.

"Madara-San," Mikoto said softly as she stepped in to save her precious baby boy. "You are too hasty in this matter. Can you imagine a girl coming all the way to a strange city and having a whole new experience? Give the girl some time. She must just be really shy. And for the record, shyness in a girl means she will make a wonderful wife."

This made Madara extremely happy. He nodded and said, "You're right! She's going to be the wife of my grandson one day. Hahaha! I will give her some time." He then immediately switched his laughing face to his scary face, and said sternly to Sasuke, "Boy, you'd better prepare everything she needs. Else you're doing paper work for the rest of your life."

Sasuke was just relieved that his grandpa was happy again, before Madara's mood changed again; this time to nervousness.

It shouldn't have been that hard to make Sakura happy, right? After all, she wasn't far off from being a monkey.

* * *

><p>AN: Ooo~~ Naruto acting as Sasuke. Now won't that be a sight.


	6. Digging deeper

A/N: Did you guys know that the founder of FF is an asian dude? Mhmm. I never knew that actually.

Thank you to my dearest beta~Sophee. She's in a process of identity change LOL.

Please review and let me what you guys think about this chapter.

Although we were studying the old Arcadia in class and we dug into the theme of deception and imposter in love and romance. I wonder if modern society women will be as forgiving. But we'll see.

Promise two other chapters update before the week is over^^

ENJOY~

* * *

><p>Itachi sat in the upstairs study, watching the expressions of the two men before him with amusement.<p>

Sasuke pointed to the blond idiot and asked Itachi, "You think that he could be Sasuke?"

"Of course," Itachi replied. "He's a professional actor who's looking for work."

Naruto extended his hand towards Sasuke. "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, but I can be whoever you want me to be!"

Note that all SasuNaru fans fainted at that point.

Sasuke sighed, and decided to ignore the many ways that Naruto's introduction could be taken. "My name is Sake. Uchiha Sake. I need you to imitate Uchiha Sasuke, and face a girl called Sakura. I want you to tell her very clearly that you don't want to associate with her in any way at all. And it wouldn't hurt to mention that you don't like her, and that you will never marry her."

To which Naruto asked a lot stupid questions, and Sasuke had to end up covering many things.

Eventually, Sasuke almost shouted, "When in doubt, do not speak, do not make a sound. And most of all, when you are there, DO NOT ASK QUESTIONS!"

"Ok, ok I get it," Naruto relented. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'm about to tell some girl how I'm not interested in her. Gawd, I'm such an asshole."

Sasuke ignored Itachi's contained laughter.

"Ok, let's go," Sasuke said, silently cursing Itachi for not choosing someone brighter.

Naruto panicked. "Now? You want me to see this girl now?"

"Of course now," Sasuke answered, annoyed. "The sooner you get it over with, the better."

Itachi also stood up.

"You're coming too?" Sasuke frowned at his Aniki.

"Of course I'm coming," Itachi stated happily. "You never know when you'll need me. You might end up thanking me for coming."

Sasuke decided not to comment. Itachi had proven his necessity on more occasions than he cared to mention. But that time, it looked like Itachi only wanted to watch the show. Probably so that he could laugh his ass off at the display.

Sasuke grabbed his car keys and texted Sakura, asking for her to meet up in a downstairs coffee shop beside her hotel.

* * *

><p>The three boys arrived early. They ordered a booth and sat down.<p>

Sasuke was still giving Naruto 'emergency Sasuke lessons'. Naruto waved it off like it was nothing. "Don't worry, Sake-San! I will pull this Sasuke gig off!"  
>But he didn't.<p>

Sakura bounced happily into the coffee shop. When she saw Sasuke, she waved, then walked over to their booth.

"Hey, Sakura. I trust you are doing well today? Let me introduce Sasu-" before Sasuke finished, however, Sakura screamed.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke stopped talking immediately. Naruto stared at the girl and screamed right back, "HARUNO SAKURA! IS THAT YOU?"

"YES NARUTO, IT'S ME! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!" Sakura practically screeched. She Jumped over to Naruto and hugged him.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's face had turned an ugly shade of green, and Itachi looked the other way, desperately trying to contain his laughter.

After about five minutes of catching up, Sakura suddenly remembered there were other people present. She quickly explained. "I'm sorry Sake-San. I haven't seen Naruto in such a long time. We were friends back in junior high."

"It's okay," Sasuke replied with extreme difficulty.

Sakura turned towards Itachi with a fake smile. "Hi! You must be Uchiha Sasuke. You were supposed to pick me up yesterday… Nice to meet you."

Itachi on the other hand, paused for a moment, and was just in time to catch a glimpse of his little brothers green face. He turned to Sakura with a warm smile. "Nice to meet you, Sakura-Chan. Please, drop the formalities. Call me Sasuke."

It was times like that when Sasuke wanted to just crawl into a hole and die.

* * *

><p>AN: BET CHA DIDNT EXPECT THAT DID YA! HAHHAHA!


	7. Root of all Evil

A/N:Not much to say… Except thank you to dear dear Sophee~~ my awesome beta.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Sasuke quickly dragged Naruto out to the streets. "Okay, you can drop your part now. Do me a favor? Forget today. Forget you know me. Forget everything, and go home. Speak to anyone about this, and you're dead."

Naruto stared at him. "No wonder Hinata-Chan said-"

"You know Hinata?" Sasuke sounded surprised.

"Of course," Naruto replied. "She's my fiancée."

Sasuke nearly choked on his spit, and Naruto had to thump him on the back. He never knew that his dear cousin Hyuuga Hinata had a thing for idiots.

Sasuke quickly darted his eyes towards Itachi, while silently cursing him. How dare he drop such supposedly harmless surprises on him? They _always_ came back to bite him in the ass.

"Well, I'm going to go over to Sakura-Chan to say goodbye. You obviously have some issues -"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"- that need to be resolved," Naruto finished hastily, before walking back towards the roseate.

Sasuke watched as Naruto exchanged phone numbers with Sakura. Some random girl came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood right now," Sasuke said, quickly rejecting the girl.

_**Meanwhile, at the booth… **_

"Sake-San sure is popular with the girls," Sakura observed while sipping her milkshake.

"He's had his share of girls in life," Itachi agreed casually.

"Sake-San doesn't seem to be a player. After all, he was so nice when we met," Sakura stated.

"And you think I'm a player?" Itachi asked.

"Definitely," Sakura agreed, nodding her head.

Itachi quenched his desire to laugh out loud by taking a sip of his coffee. He found it was getting harder and harder to keep a straight face while facing Sakura.

"Well, I think should tell you a little about myself," Itachi said.

Sakura stared.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, obviously. I adore my older brother, Uchiha Itachi. He is my idol, my star. He is my –"

"- Pain in the ass," Sasuke interjected as he walked over to the table.

"Sake-kun. I see you've returned. Aren't there any women – or men – in this café who are willing to hit on you?" Itachi asked, smiling.

"Sa-Su-Ke, perhaps you should explain why you think inviting Sakura-San into your home is a bad idea?" Sasuke suggested, accenting every syllable.

"Oh yeah, sure," Itachi agreed. "Sakura, would you like to come and visit the Uchiha Manor?"

"SASUKE!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi.

"I mean," Itachi took a sip of his drink before continuing. "If you would like to come, it's fine. But Uchiha Madara is quite scary."

"I think I'm fine in the hotel," Sakura replied sweetly.

"Of course. However, I think it is mandatory for you to come to my grandfather's 78th birthday in two weeks," Itachi said with a smile on his face.

Sasuke pulled out his phone.

"I would be honored! I suppose I could use that chance to meet the rest of the Uchiha family. My father is always talking about you."

"Really? And what does Mr. Haruno say about us?" Itachi asked. He felt his phone vibrating, and quickly checked it under the table. It was a text from Sasuke… The real one.

_**Aniki, if you don't shut up now, I will hurt you. –Sasuke.**_

Sakura went on describing all the great things that her father had said about the Uchiha family, completely missing the not so subtle glaring battle between the two men in front of her.

Sasuke pulled out his phone, and saw a reply from Itachi.

_**Dear foolish little brother. You should thank me for sacrificing myself and pretending to be you. I have a reputation to maintain. Geeze. **_

Attached was a photo that Itachi took when Sasuke was 5 years old and eating an apple.

Apparently Itachi took the sacred family album and scanned all of the photos onto the computer, then saved them onto his phone.

Sasuke thought he was going insane.

* * *

><p>(*~*)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Story: <strong>_

When Sasuke was 5 years old, Itachi was 10.

Sasuke was still at the age where he would blindly trust his brother, and he worshiped Itachi like a God.

Itachi treasured those times. Itachi also took advantage of them, and told Sasuke many things, which Sasuke now blamed the failure of his life on.

"Sasuke," Itachi said, picking him up in his arms. "I've got an apple for you!"

"Yay! I _love_ apples!" Sasuke took the apple and bit into it.

"You know, there is a correct way to eat apples," Itachi told the little boy.

"Am I not doing it correctly?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Itachi replied sternly.

Sasuke was on the brink of tears.

"But don't worry! Aniki will teach you how to eat an apple correctly!" Itachi exclaimed.

Sasuke wiped his eyes and listened.

"First, you must bite the apple while turning it, so you create a ring of bite marks around the apple. When you complete the whole ring, _then_ you are allowed to bite the areas."

Sasuke believed him. So he grew up eating apples in that weird and awkward way. But nobody said anything, because he was an Uchiha. But then, one day, when Sasuke's girlfriend asked him why he ate apples like that, he realized that Itachi had tricked him for 11 years.

"Why? Why did you lie to me? Does that mean the bicycle story is a lie too?" A furious teenage Sasuke confronted his brother, whilst Itachi laughed his head off.

The bicycle story will be told another time.

* * *

><p>AN:

Those who review will receive hints on what happens next…

Low. I know.


	8. In Love

A/N: Thanks to dear Sophee, who is still in an identity crisis.

I originally wrote a long Author's Note, introducing my new story and hoping you all would read it, but something happened and I lost the author's note.

So I'm just gonna introduce my new story in the next chapter...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Sasuke spent the day following Sakura around as she shopped for clothes and a dress for Madara's birthday party.  
>"Thank you so much for accompanying me, Sake-San," Sakura said.<br>"It's fine." Sasuke waved off her thanks.  
>They toured around the huge mall in Downtown, before Sasuke said, "There are some things that need to be taken care of at the office. Can you excuse me for a couple of hours? I'll be back soon. Let's meet up there." He pointed to a lovely little diner across the street.<br>"Alright," Sakura agreed enthusiastically. "Don't worry about it. Take your time."  
>Sasuke walked back to his car.<br>Sakura had her lunch at the diner. When she got up to pay, she heard a voice calling her.  
>"Sakura-Chan!"<br>She turned around, and saw Naruto.  
>"Oh, hi Naruto," Sakura said in surprise as they sat down together.<br>"Sakura-Chan, you don't look so well."  
>"I feel a little bad," She said.<br>"Why? Oh..." A look of realization suddenly appeared on Naruto's features. "Is it because of me?"  
>"What?" Sakura asked in surprise.<br>"You... You still like me, right? After all these years… You haven't chased me all the way to York, have you?" Naruto quizzed.  
>Sakura resisted the urge to punch his face into a wall.<br>"I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan, but I'm already engaged!"  
>"Really?" Sakura had mixed feelings. A part of her wondered which saint like woman was willing to put up with such an annoying guy, while another part of her felt genuinely happy for him.<br>"Yeah, her name is Hinata," Naruto informed his roseate friend while a dreamy look came over his face.  
>"That's wonderful, Naruto." Sakura smiled at him.<br>"I know! So I should tell you that I can't return your feelings. As much as I would like to, I simply feel very... Torn. You see, I have to remain faithful-"  
>"I have a boyfriend," Sakura blurted out.<br>Naruto stopped talking.  
>Sakura really wanted to take her words back, but it was far too late.<br>"Who is he?" Naruto asked innocently.  
>"Uh… It's uh…. It's Sake-San! Well, it's Sake-Kun. Well, actually I just call him Sa-Kun," Sakura gushed, because Sasuke was, at that moment, walking towards them.<br>She silently cursed as Sasuke sat down.  
>"Sa-Kun!" Sakura exclaimed sweetly, hugging Sasuke's arms and laying her head against his shoulders. "I was so worried about you!"<br>Sasuke lost his will to even be bothered to ask why she was behaving that way, seeing as nothing she did would surprise him anymore.  
>But she went ahead and explained anyway.<br>"You see, Sa-Kun, Naruto thought that I still liked him. But we have to prove to him that it's not true! I am so in love with you! You are my forever!" Sakura squealed happily.  
>Sasuke frowned slightly. Was she getting her lines from a high school romance Shojo manga?<br>Thank the Lord Naruto was as dumb as he is, because he believed that Sakura and "Sake" were together.  
>"Man, I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan. I thought you liked me for such a long time!"<br>'That's right, **! I can get laid with a super-hot guy too!' Sakura thought smugly, but what came out her mouth was, "It's okay, Naruto-kun. I know I can mislead people sometimes. But there is no way that I could feel anything for you while I have my dear Sa-Kun. I love him so much"  
>Sasuke said a silent goodbye to the rest of his dignity as he bent down and kissed Sakura on the forehead.<br>Sakura froze, while Sasuke patted her lovingly, like he was spoiling a small kitten.  
>"So, how did you two meet?" Naruto asked.<br>Both shot death glares at Naruto.  
>Sasuke leant down to Sakura and said, "You can tell the story, darling."<br>Sakura thanked him with a grateful look, before she started. "..."  
>Actually, this story is too long to be put into conversation form, so we will examine it in a third person narrative.<p>

(*~*)

Sakura's imaginary story on how she fell in love with her Sa-Kun:  
>Sa-Kun was the sweetest boy she had ever met. When she first arrived two years ago, Sa-Kun chased her all around York, bringing her roses, chocolates and candies all day, every day, asking for her love.<br>But Sakura refused, knowing that a marriage between them would probably end up as a business merger.  
>Slowly, Sakura found herself falling for Sa-Kun. She thought about him all day, every day, and couldn't breathe without him around. At last, she yelled, "Sake-Kun! I must have you!"<br>"Me too, my dear Sakura-Chan!" Sake yelled.  
>And they fell in love.<p>

Yeah Sakura had a vivid imagination.

(*~*)

"What?" Sasuke yelled, enraged. "That is not how I fell in love with you!"  
>"Well, that's my side of the story. You can tell your side if you want," Sakura offered.<br>"Fine!" Sasuke stated angrily. "Two years ago..."  
>This story will be told in another chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: WATCH FOR MY NEW STORY WHICH WILL BE UPDATED IN A COUPLE OF DAYS~~


	9. List

A/N: Thank you to Dear Sophee, she probably didn't go through her identity crisis yet.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>Madara called Itachi to his study.<p>

Itachi had always had a subtle dislike for his family.

The Uchiha family was a long-lost royal family that extended back to ancient times when people fought with swords and ate with their hands. They had their own royal seal, their own history museum, even their own flag! Recently, they had expanded from banking and instead moved towards more stable markets, such as hospitals, hotels, schools, etcetera.

Madara was the first person who had expanded the entire corporation internationally. But because of his success, he was either paranoid, or a control freak. It became extremely annoying when he had to have control in all aspects of his grandson's life. Because he was old and stubborn, nobody dared to defy him. Everything regarding Itachi's future was controlled by Madara. He had handpicked the schools they went to, their options on their college application forms, their karate instructor, their calligraphy coach...

Basically, he had trained his own son to be so goddamn perfect, and now he was molding his grandsons in the same way.

Madara had completely planned Uchiha Fugaku's life too. He had gone to the school that Madara wanted him to go to, and had married the girl that Madara approved of.

It wasn't as if Itachi hadn't thought about it. He knew it was going to come soon. Especially when Madara mentioned that he had an old military comrade who had a granddaughter who was their age. Itachi knew he was in trouble.

But as for the series of events that were happening with Sasuke? Itachi didn't think he'd ever felt so entertained in his life. Sasuke had always been a good boy. He'd always worked hard to get approval from his father and grandfather. It may have been Itachi's fault. He was just too good of a role model for Sasuke, and Sasuke was having trouble keeping up with Itachi.

'But it's ok,' Itachi thought.

He was Sasuke's older brother. So it was his duty to protect him, and shield him from any pain and danger. He had to be perfect, a fortress, in order to have the strength to protect Sasuke.

That was the first thought that came to mind when Itachi saw Sasuke as a new born baby for the first time. Madara had put Sasuke in Itachi's arms and said with a solemn voice, "Protect him. He's your little brother."

"Yes, sir."

It was perhaps the only thing that Madara had said to Itachi, that Itachi had taken to heart.  
>And so he would. He always would.<p>

* * *

><p>"You called me, sir?" Itachi asked as he entered the study.<p>

"Yes," Madara agreed, then tapped on his desk. "Have you seen Haruno Sakura yet?"

"Yes, sir," Itachi replied.

"What is she like?"

"A nice looking girl, bizarre hair color – a Haruno trait, perhaps. A bit on the naïve side, and she has very strong opinions about the ways of the world."

"Mmhmm..." Madara said, his eyes replaying Itachi's answer in his mind.

"I think Sasuke has a better chance," Itachi said.

Madara was once again silent.

Before he could think up anything else ridiculous, Itachi quickly said, "I have invited her to your birthday celebration, so you will see her then. She is a treasure."

Madara laughed, happy that his old friend's legacy was such a precious girl. "Ok!"

* * *

><p>However, a few miles Downtown, their so called 'treasure' was plotting on why NOT to marry someone in the Uchiha family.<p>

Sakura looked down at the sheet of paper in front of her. She frowned, because the paper was starting to become irritating.

Well first, she had no inclination of marrying an Uchiha, and her determination was one hundred percent. But looking at her list, she felt as though her determination had softened to only twenty percent.

Sakura's List of Reasons to Marry into the Uchiha Family:

1. Daddy wants me to.

2. Grandfather would want me to.

3. Beauty runs in the Uchiha family, so even though I am not beautiful, I will have a baby that will be super beautiful. Take THAT, INO PIG!  
>4. They have AWESOME hair...<p>

5. They are so rich...

6. They are so cool, too...

7. ... (The writer of this list went downstairs to the lobby buffet...)

8. They probably have a buffet too. And a lobby.

9. They are sooo hawwwt... How GREAT would it be just to walk up and down the streets with my future Uchiha husband...?

10. Of course while I shoot death glares at any girl who stares at my husband's awesome hawtness. Die bitches! Die! That's right! He's MINE!

As soon as Sakura had finished her list, she sent it over to Ino.

* * *

><p>Back in Leon, Ino opened her email and stared at the newly recieved list, speechless.<p>

She scrolled down her email list; just under 2 weeks ago Sakura had sent her another list.

Reasons Why I Will Not Marry into the Uchiha Family:

1. They will probably be ugly and mean and all business- like and cold and… And… I HATE MY DADDY FOR FORCING MEEEEEEEE!

And that was the end of the list.

Ino sighed. Sakura was still such a child. There was no way she would learn from it all. After having been through so much in her life, Ino felt it was her duty to protect and guard Sakura, just in case she was being an idiot.

She looked at the work in front of her, and typed a quick email to her boss saying that she wouldn't be working for the next month.  
>Then, she booked a ticket to York.<p>

* * *

><p>Note: Ino will be completely OOC in this fic. In Naruto, her character is not particularly likable. I hope to build a more solid, stable and loyal character. I want to give her a background story, and add more dimensions.<br>By the way, she will be shipped with Itachi.  
>Mwahaha, I am so evil.<p>

Also I will dedicate another chapter to introduce my new story, cuz it's just that awesome. So next chapter is about my new story. Please... read~^^


	10. bicycle

A/N:There's never time in the world to do anything.

At last, the long awaited story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

'Sakura-Chan, I'm gonna arrive in York in 3 days. Please, do NOT make any hasty decisions. Do not do anything drastic! You gotta be rationall. -Ino.'

Sakura looked at the email Ino sent to her. Boy, Ino must have typed it in a hurry! She didn't even check for grammar or spelling. Sakura was pretty sure that rational ended with one 'L'.

Since Ino was in such haste, Sakura had weight her options carefully. Ino was right. She had be rational. Therefore, she was going to put the Uchiha family on hold. She would NOT marry either Uchiha Sasuke or Itachi for the moment. So, she immediately texted 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

'Sasuke-Kun, I am glad we talked. I thought about it for a while and I decided that I do not want to make such large life decisions just yet. We can get to know each other first! I look forward to seeing you at the party! -Sakura.'

Itachi looked at the text message that Sakura sent him.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, who was sitting close to Itachi, pulled out his phone.

"Did you get a text message from Sakura?" Itachi asked, leaning back. "What does it say?"

Sasuke glared at his brother, then read, "Dear Sake-kun. I would truly appreciate it if you could pose as my lover for one more night. As you know,

Madara-San's party is coming up. I would like to show them that I have no desire to marry Sasuke-San or Itachi-San ... Yet. Please do me this favor; I would be forever indebted to you if you would."

Itachi burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it off, Itachi." Sasuke stared at his brother sarcastically, before he pressed a few buttons to reply to Sakura. 'Sure. I will pick you up on the 30th at 7.'

"So, my foolish little brother," Itachi said. "You are planning to escort Sakura to Madara-San's party, and you're planning to pose as her lover. How lovely."

"...Shut up, just... Shut up. Damn it, why do these things always happen to me?" Sasuke yelled in frustration. "The original plan was to never let her see Madara."

"I'm glad that that went well," Itachi said.

"This is all your fault!" Sasuke accused.

"How is it my fault?" Itachi asked.

"You didn't stop me from doing stupid stuff!" Sasuke sounded like a spoiled child.

Itachi smiled apologetically. "It is my fault. Aniki is sorry."

"Oh, just go straight to hell..." Sasuke sighed. He felt like an inflatable balloon, which has had all of the air sucked out of it.

* * *

><p>The Bicycle Story:<p>

Itachi was never a fan of bicycles.

He watched as Sasuke rode around the backyard on his brand new bicycle. He waved his hand, gesturing for Sasuke to ride over.

Sasuke, who was five at the time, and completely innocent, stared at his Aniki adoringly.

"Yes, Itachi-San?" He asked, trying to sound more grown up.

"My foolish little brother..." Itachi said. "Do you know what you have gotten yourself into?"

"No, Itachi-San," Sasuke replied, starting to feel scared.

"That bicycle you are riding… It's actually a bomb!"

"What?" Sasuke squeaked, tears gathering in his eyes.

"It's true! If you pedal forwards, it's completely okay. But heaven forbid if you should pedal backwards…"

"Wh... What would happen, Aniki? " Sasuke asked, trembling.

"It would explode!" Itachi exclaimed.

Sasuke burst in to tears.

And that is one of the many things that our little Uchiha prince had to worry about while growing up.


	11. Good for something

A/N: I didn't get a chance to thank my beta last chapter and I feel sorry, so a million thankyous for SapphireRivulet~ I wonder…If I write it enough times I will remember how to spell her penname.

This chapter will be short. Please note the AN at the end.

Note that for the following chapters Ino will be OOC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p>A few days before Madara's party, Sakura went to the paint store and bought some paint brushes and a stretched canvas.<p>

She planned to paint something for Madara-San to say Thank you for his care and hospitality, even though 'Sasuke' didn't do much.

Sakura decided that it was best if she didn't associate with the Main Family Boys at all. Therefore, Sasuke and Itachi were off limits. Sake, on the other hand, was fine. Sake was from the branch family. The chance that he would inherit the company was very slim.

At least, Sakura thought so.

Yes, it may come as a surprise, but Sakura had used the past couple of days to actually _think_.

She had painted a fairly big Phoenix, which was said to be Madara's favorite art subject, and inked birthday wishes on the wings.

It took a few days to complete the painting. It was exhausting.

When Sasuke first stepped in her room and saw the painting, he stood there and gaped for almost five seconds.

"Surprised, Sake-San?" Sakura asked, smug.

'Very,' Sasuke thought. _'So, she's actually good at something.'_

"It's a wonderful painting," he complimented.

"I'm glad you think so," Sakura replied. "Let's go down stairs. I've been holding hair dryers over that painting for such a long time to make it dry faster. Let's take it to the gift shop to get it  
>wrapped."<p>

Sasuke agreed. Of course he carried the painting.

"I think my grandfather will be very happy to receive this," Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him weirdly, and Sasuke immediately caught the error in his sentence. He quickly went to correct his mistake. "Uh..."

"Don't worry, I understand," she said. "Even though you are from a branch family, Madara is considered to be your grandfather too, correct?"

"...Yes."

"That's wonderful. I know what it's like being a member of the branch family too."

_'You do?'_Sasuke wanted to ask aloud, but held his tongue. He instead opted to roll his eyes.

"Sure I do!" Sakura continued as she watched Sasuke pay for the wrapping and frame. "You see, I have always known what it feels like to watch someone who is better than you at everything."

Somewhere, Ino sneezed.

"Really?" Sasuke asked only half paying attention to what the roseate was saying. Mainly, he was wondering why he was paying for the wrapping of his grandfather's gift.

"Yes, you see, my best, best friend, is better than me in everything. Sometimes I feel a bit jealous, but I know that she will always be mine, and I love her dearly for her talents."

"Talents?" Sasuke asked, intrigued.

"Yes, she graduated from Royce, and got Honors in Law."

"Wow," Sasuke said. "That's pretty amazing. Remind me, where did you go again?"

"I went to Kaze's Art College..." Sakura said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Where did you go?" Sakura questioned.

"I went to Laird's," Sasuke stated. "Commerce."

Sakura eyed him with admiration. "I can't believe you're that smart."

"Just because I'm part of the branch family, doesn't mean I'm stupid," Sasuke retorted indignantly.

Sakura nodded. "You're right, but I still feel for you. Good luck fighting your way back to the main family!"

Sasuke bit back what he was about to say. Sakura had probably learned everything she knew from a Shojo manga.

"By the way," Sasuke began as they got into his convertible. "please refertomeassakun"

Sakura leaned forward, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Huh? I didn't quite catch that last bit."

"I said," Sasuke cleared his throat. "You may refer to me as Sa-kun."

Sakura coughed to hide her laughter.

"Shut up! Do you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend or not?"

"I do, I do!" Sakura exclaimed, and quickly stopped laughing.

They drove straight to the Uchiha Manor.

* * *

><p>AN:I'm sorry, I'm sory, I didn't get to the party. Please forgive me, as next chapter will be awesome...

Also to compensate I decide to start posting "Rain".

Please take a quick look at the prologue of my new story. A cup of Rain. "Rain" will be updated quicker for the first few days. I want to see the general reaction towards that story.

Although I will be disappointed if nobody likes it… = =lll I actually went ahead and planned that story… Unlike "For", which I wrote on a whimsical fluke. Huh, I wonder if one can put those two words together as a metaphor.


	12. First kiss

A/N: Thank you to SapphireRivulet, my dearest Beta~~~ LOL **PLEASE GO CHECK OUT HER STORY-I'LL NEVER SAY**. In my opinion it is very well written and she is a very talented author. Mhmm. I should have put this at the end author's note. Once you start reading her story you won't stop haha. Remember to comeback to this one time to time~~

Thank you to anyone who has the strength and the patience to still follow this story.

Please check out my other story, "A cup of Rain" In my opinion it's better than this one. The chapters are longer too~ ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura walked into the mansion, hand in hand.<p>

Sakura smiled when she saw so many eyes looking towards her.

"Let's go to Grandfather's first," Sasuke whispered to the roseate.

"No objections here," Sakura said past the corner of her mouth.

_'That's right! Betcha didn't expect THIS! Did ya?'_ Sakura thought smugly as people continued to stare. _'I'm marrying a branch member! And he's still hot!'_

Sasuke could practically read what was on her mind. He sighed, and led her to his grandfather.

Sakura did the talking. When she saw Uchiha Madara sitting in a high chair in the center of a dais which was ornamented with precious stones and gold, she had half a mind to run far, far away. But she decided she would speak before she actually did run away. She dragged Sasuke up to the old man, and said bravely, "I'm Haruno Sakura! It's nice to meet you, Madara-San!"

Uchiha Madara looked at the girl with a smile. "It is nice to make your acquaintance."

"Madara-San, I know you are friends with my grandfather. But I... I just wanted to say… I wanted to say..." Sakura stuttered.

"Yes, child? Yes?" Madara saw her hand was tugging on Sasuke's sleeves, and Madara was almost swooning in ecstasy.

"I'm marrying this man!" Sakura yelled, while dragging Sasuke in front of her.

A few days ago Sasuke thought nothing she said would surprise him anymore.

Yeaaaah... He was wrong.

Madara almost cried in excitement. "Really? Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure, my child!"

"I am absolutely sure, I am one hundred and fifty percent sure. I am as sure as the sun is bright. I am as sure as the sky is blue!" Sakura said with wild exaggeration.

Madara narrowed his eyes. "Do you love this boy?"

"Hah, love?" Sakura yelled, "I love him so much that if my love was measured in quantity, it would be more than the presents you've received today."

And that was a _**LOT**_.

Sasuke desperately wanted to get to shut Sakura up, but she just kept on going. Even worse, each sentence made Madara happier.

"My love for Sa-kun reaches beyond the moon and past the stars. My love for him is as high as Mount Everest, as deep as the Mariana Trench, as strong as the Niagara falls, as fierce as Fuji volcanoes..." Sakura continued her speech/rant.

Everybody stared at the couple. Sasuke was once again forced to experience what it felt like when one wants to die of embarrassment. Especially once when, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his entire family watching, including Itachi, who was trying desperately - but sort of failing - to not laugh.

"Basically what I'm saying," Sakura said, "Is that there is no way that I am marrying any guy other than Sa-kun here. He is my love, my forever!"

Madara was nearly in tears, "Sarutobi will be so pleased. Oh Sakura, good girl, good girl..."

Sasuke was experiencing serious pain at that moment. Except that he couldn't express it, which made it even more painful.

"Excuse me, grandfather, but I would like to introduce Sakura to Otou-San and Ka-Chan," Sasuke said quickly, whilst Sakura and Madara were talking merrily and examining Sakura's painting.

Sasuke had honestly never seen Madara so happy. Perhaps it was the first time that things had worked out according to his plan with his two grandsons… When neither of them were being forced into it, that is.

Sasuke dragged Sakura away, and she whispered to him, "Madara-San is so nice, I wonder what you were worrying about."

Truth to be told, 'Sa-kun' did not anticipate events to be like that either.

"You should see him when he's angry."

Sakura laughed.

_'She has a nice laugh,'_ Sasuke thought. _'It sounds like the clinging of stars.'_

Anyway, he noticed Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, and he pulled Sakura away from the food and towards his parents.

"These are my parents, Fugaku and Mikoto," Sasuke introduced.

"Well," Mikoto said while smiling slightly, "we didn't miss your little performance earlier."

"It wasn't performance. I truly love your son," Sakura said sincerely. "You must be very proud to have such an excellent son. He is absolutely outstanding. Oh, and I understand you have an appreciation for alcohol, so I-" Before Sakura could finish, Sasuke kissed her so she would shut up.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the story of how our little princess lost her first kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: By the way Sakura finally finds out who Sa-kun really is in the next chapter. So R&R.


	13. And so

A/N: Thank you to SapphireRivulet, my dearest Beta~~~Please go read her stories too!

Thank you to anyone who has the strength and the patience to still follow this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Ino, who had already arrived in York, checked into a room across from Sakura's.

She knew that she didn't have the ability to march into Uchiha Madara's party, but she couldn't help but feel worried about Sakura. So much so, she couldn't even settle down.

Ever since Sakura was young she had depended on Ino. How was she going to face a massive crowd of sharks who were planning on eating her up?

Ino clutched her cellphone, waiting for Sakura's phone call.

Finally, after about an hour, Ino's phone rang. She picked up immediately, and yelled in to it, "Sakura! Where are you? Are you hurt? What happened! "

Sakura just sobbed into the phone and said, "Ino... Come and pick me up… I'm all alone in front of the Uchiha Manor..."

Ino had a cab ready and waiting within the next thirty seconds.

"I'll be there as soon as I can be. Look brave, dearest. Don't cry, don't be sad. I will be there soon!"

Sakura hung up her cellphone, and looked at the pathetic state she was in. She felt like crying again.

The things that had happened in the past twenty minutes had changed her life.

It had started with the kiss...

Sasuke kissed Sakura in front of Mikoto and Fugaku. Sakura, although surprised, quickly recovered as Sasuke dragged her away from his parents.

"What are you doing?" Sakura hissed, stepping onto Sasuke's shoe.

"Ouch! You're wearing heels!" Sasuke jumped.

"That's my point. Why did you kiss me?"

Sasuke gave her a condescending look. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

Sakura said, "Constantly. Why?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say.

At last, it was time for Madara's speech.

The spotlight was cast on Madara, and everywhere else went dark.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to my birthday party..."

Sakura whispered to Sasuke, "Does he always look so scary under the spotlight?"

"He looks scary to me all the time," Sasuke replied.

Madara continued, "...lebrate with me. I am extremely happy to announce an engagement in my family today. My old  
>friend's granddaughter, Haruno Sakura, is engaged to..."<p>

'Oh hell...' Sasuke thought.

"...my grandson, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Then the spotlight was switched to Sakura and Sasuke.

"WHAT?" Sakura shrieked.

But her voice was drowned by the deafening roar of applause and cheers.

By the time the crowd died down, Sakura's face was as red as a tomato.

"No, no, you've got the name wrong..." Sakura began to argue. But when she turned to look at Sasuke, he had an apologetic expression on his face. Almost as if he felt sorry for something.

Suddenly Sakura understood what an idiot she had been.

It was laughable.

"You are Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura stated, emotionless.

"...Yes." Sasuke had no choice but to admit it. He suddenly felt terrified. For the first time in his life, he was  
>terrified of a girl; he was afraid of never seeing her again.<p>

"And that...?" Sakura pointed to Itachi.

"That's my brother, Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke said with a slight tremble.

"So... You lied to me the whole time?" She asked, shivering.

Sasuke looked troubled. "I didn't know that you had never seen my face before."

Suddenly, Sakura felt like the whole world came crashing down on her. She took off her heels, which had been killing her, and walked right out of the Uchiha Manor without a word.

She never looked back.

(^~^)

Sasuke's Fake Version of How they fell In Love:

Two years ago, I saw Sakura at an art convention. I wasn't particularly interested in art, but I drove by and there was nothing better to do. So I stepped in.

I didn't know she was the heir to the Haruno Corporation. All I knew was that she had the most lovely hair I'd ever seen, and I kept chasing after her.

We caught each other's eyes when she turned around, and I saw my reflection in her clear, bright green eyes.

And that's how I fell in love.

A/N: Mhmm. Maybe this version isn't so fake after all. I recently found the energy to continue on with this story... Perhaps I will finish it.


	14. Single greatest choice

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to SapphireRivulet, not only my dearest beta, also my friend.^^

This is my favorite chapter in this story. Please enjoy.

Chapter 14

Sakura sat on the steps of Uchiha Manor, crying.

It felt like it was sixteen years ago, when she was still a little girl, and she had cried and cried on her porch.

She was as helpless now as she was then. She was crying for the same reason, too.

Sakura had been bullied.

Back then, when she was little, Ino had always been there for her. Ino had extended her hands and arms, and Sakura would run to her, hugging her while crying.

"Ino… My stomach hurts… The boys punched me..."

Ino would always say, "Hush, hush. It's fine. Everything is going to be ok.

I'm here."

Then Ino would turn around and beat those boys to a pulp.

But why did it more hurt now?

She didn't know. She didn't want to find out, either.

Sakura wasn't a simple girl. She wasn't naive. She just hadn't experienced the world yet.

Sadly, she now was.

Sakura was more outgoing as an adult than she was when she was younger. In fact, when Sakura had just started first grade, she was picked on constantly.

The boys in her class teased her because she was an easy target.

Sakura would always come home crying, which had infuriated Sarutobi.

One day, Sarutobi took note that Sakura always played with the girl from the flower shop across the street, and she would protect Sakura when she was being picked on.

Her name was Ino.

Ino's family was poor compared to Sakura's. Ino had a single parent, who had a terminal disease.

One night, when Sakura went to sleep, Sarutobi called Ino into the office and said to her, "I can give you a lot of money. Enough money to have your mother's life extended by a few years. Enough money for you to go through university smoothly. Enough for you to live comfortably. But I have one condition."

Ino, who already understood a lot about the world, stood in front of his desk, her six year old little body trembling with nerves.

"I want you to be friends with Sakura. Only Sakura."

She hadn't understood what the old man was saying.

"I want you to make friends only with Sakura. I want you to always be by her side, always treat her like a princess. You are forbidden to make any other friends, and you can only date if you intend to marry."

Ino understood.

She said, "Yes."

She had always loved Sakura so much; her little heart didn't think she could fit more love for another person. Sakura was the princess, and Ino would always protect her.

Sakura didn't learn about the deal until after Sarutobi had died.

Sarutobi had kept his promise. He gave Ino's mother enough money to watch her daughter graduate and allow Ino to go to a prestigious university.

Ino even had enough money to finish her degree. She was older than Sakura by a couple of years, and she graduated early.

The two girls were inseparable. Ino stayed true to her promise to Sarutobi.

She was extremely grateful that Sarutobi had spent so much money on keeping her mother alive all those years, so Ino did her duty of protecting Sakura.

As Sakura grew up, she didn't need as much protection as she had when she was younger. Perhaps Sarutobi had foreseen that people would hurt or use Sakura because she was an heiress? But nevertheless, Ino was always there for her.

Sakura would often be proud of her choice. She said that in her life, her single greatest choice was to choose Ino as her best friend.

Ino would often laugh at Sakura, saying she was a naive little girl. Sakura would then pout and jump in Ino's arms, saying, "I'm not dumb, and I'm not naive. I chose you as my best friend."

And now, Sakura, a grown woman, was crying on a cold porch.

Tears blurred Sakura's vision. She saw a cab pulling up by the curb, and a blonde figure jumping out of the cab, and ran towards her as fast as she could.

Ino extended her arms out to Sakura, and Sakura buried her head within Ino's arms. "Ino, my heart, it hurts..."

Ino hugged her as tightly as she could.

"Hush, Hush. It's fine. Everything is going to be ok. I'm here now."


	15. Culdesac

A/N: Thank you to SapphireRivulet, my beta. Please go read her stories too.

I have decided to split this story into parts. Part 1 will be finished in 5 chapters. Part 1 mainly describes how Haruto Sakura met and married Uchiha Sasuke. Part 2 will describe what happens to the Uchihas when they gained Sakura as a daughter-in-law.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

* * *

><p>Ino settled Sakura down in the cab, before she marched straight into the Uchiha Manor.<p>

She had only seen photos of the two Uchiha brothers in newspapers, because unlike Sakura, she paid attention to the news.

The crowd was in chaos at that moment. Uchiha Madara was busy talking to Sasuke in a corner. Ino looked around, and found that all of the ladies were surrounding Itachi.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino asked.

Now, Itachi had two choices. He could either answer truthfully, or lie. And it took Itachi less than two seconds to dissect and analyze the situation. The girl standing before him did not look happy. He flicked his gaze towards the corner, where Sasuke was already in so much pain and suffering. In that case, he did what a smart, older brother would do.

"Yes," Itachi lied.

Ino frowned at his eyes. The man that was standing in front of her was extremely dangerous. He looked as if his eyes could do all the talking, and his smile was very distracting.

She then said, "Do you realize what you have done to Sakura?"

"Yes, and I am sorry," Itachi apologized.

NOW Ino was pissed. Mainly because when he said those words, he didn't mean them at all. He said 'sorry' as if an apology from an Uchiha could solve everything in the world. At first, she didn't want to use violence. After all, she had studied law to protect Sakura, to use a more mature way of protecting her. Unlike when they were little, she could no longer use her fist and everything was solved.

But come on, the guy was clearly asking for it.

So Ino punched him.

Note that most girls would slap a guy, but Ino felt that, even though he was a bastard, his face was still too pretty to be punched. So she punched him in the stomach.

Which caused Itachi to bend over, wheezing in pain.

Yeah, slapping is for sissies. Punching is her thing.

By that point everyone was staring. Even Sasuke and Madara. They stopped talking and watched the scene.

"And that's what you get for toying with Sakura!" Ino yelled at him, threat in her voice. She then jogged down the steps and went outside to be with Sakura.

Yeah, she jogged because she was probably the only person out of a few hundred others that wore runners.

Sasuke quickly rushed to his brother. "Aniki, what happened?"

"You screwed up, my foolish little brother. That's what happened," Itachi said with difficulty. "Get me ice!"

(^~*)

Meanwhile, in the cab, Sakura told Ino everything, tears falling from her eyes the whole while.

Ino listened and her hatred for 'Sasuke' grew. She said to Sakura, "Why don't you read the newspaper? Why don't you at least look over a copy of EconomyToday?"

Sakura wailed, "I hate reading!"

Ino sighed.

She saw a copy of the newspaper on the front seat, grabbed it, and flipped to the economy section. And yep, she was right. The picture of 'Uchiha Sasuke' was at the front.

"Ino, that's Itachi," Sakura hiccupped.

Ino felt the blood drain from her face.

Her mind quickly scanned over all the legal consequences of her actions.

"Sakura, we need to change rooms immediately. In fact, we need to change hotels. Let's get you to a hotel and a buffet. I will go back to the old one to pack our stuff."

"Okay." Sakura nodded like a good little girl. She always listened to what Ino said. Her stomach rumbled, and Sakura placed a hand on it. "I do feel hungry. Damn Uchihas. Didn't even let me finish dinner."

"Never mind that now, dearest." Ino quickly brushed the statement aside. "You just go eat and take a wonderful bath, then sleep until you forget all your worries. I will take care of everything."

"Okay," Sakura said while wiping her tears away.

Ino's mind was spinning like a wheel. Sakura was so naive; the Uchihas probably drew circles around her without her realizing it.

She needed to get Sakura away from the Uchihas, she needed to hide Sakura until she could make sure that the Uchihas wouldn't approach her and hurt her again.

And she needed to explain the situation to Mr. Haruno. He had such high expectations of Sakura marrying into the Uchiha family. Well, he could officially kiss his dreams goodbye.

While packing and checking out, Ino called Mr. Haruno and told him everything.

Mr. Haruno stayed quiet for a while, then said to Ino, "I need you to do something for me."

"Yes, sir?" Ino asked.

"Haruno Incorporated is declaring bankruptcy in four months. Unless you can make Sakura marry an Uchiha and save our company, Sakura is going to lose everything."

Ino froze in shock.

How could that have happened? She didn't know. Did that mean that Sakura had to marry one of them? Both of them were such scumbags, Ino didn't know which was the lesser of two evils. Sakura clearly was not in the mood to march up to them and declare her willingness to marry one of them.

By the time Ino had snapped back to reality, her cell phone had fallen to the ground, and she was standing in the middle of the lobby, helpless.


	16. Inhumane

A/N: Thank you to SapphireRivulet.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura sat at the buffet table and chewed on her food quietly.<p>

She thought about what happened for the past two weeks and suddenly realized how stupid she had been.

If Ino were there she would probably scoff, "Suddenly?"

Truth to be told, Sakura was not clueless. She did suspect something, but she didn't want to find out. Also because Sasuke was so pretty she didn't want to  
>doubt him.<p>

For the first time in her life, she realized that all pretty things had an ugly side. Sasuke was beautiful on the outside, but poisonous on the inside.

Were all Uchihas like that? Were they all as cruel and sadistic as him? Sasuke had lied to her, and she was the only person who was stupid enough to believe him.

Well, apart from Naruto.

But Naruto is so dumb that even Sakura felt smart around him.

So he doesn't count.

Sakura started to wonder if Sasuke liked her at all.

Sakura finished her dinner, and trudged up the stairs, back to her room. She then prepared an extremely hot bath with bubbles and oils.

Sakura buried her head in the bubbles. She didn't want to breathe anymore.

But the water was so hot it burned her face. So she lifted her head and continued to bask in the hot water, hoping that her skin would all fall off and she would emerge as an entirely different girl.

'The problem with humans is that they have too good of a memory,' Sakura concluded. 'We can't forget easily. Which is more of a handicap than an advantage, really.'

She wanted to forget.

(~^~*~)

It was late when Ino finally walked into the room. Sakura turned to look at the clock on the bedside table. It read '12:00 am.'

"Hey, are you alright?" Ino asked Sakura, who was lying in bed and playing with her phone.

"I'm okay," Sakura replied.

"I have bad news." Ino jumped onto the bed beside the roseate.

"Oh?" Sakura thought that after the Uchiha incident, nothing could surprise her anymore.

"Yeah. Your father's company is going to bankrupt."

That IS bad news.

"So, what's the plan?" Sakura questioned.

"Right now, there are two options." Ino stated. "Either you can marry one of the Uchihas, or we start finding jobs really soon."

Sakura frowned. "But I don't know how to..."

How to what? She had no idea how to do anything! She had majored in fine arts.

Fine arts!

How could she possibly support herself with that major? At least Ino learned something useful!

"Oh gawd," Sakura cried. "I'm useless."

Ino laughed. "No you're not. You make beautiful paintings," she offered.

"I should have studied law."

"No... I don't think you would have made it," Ino surmised, thinking back to the past few years where she had studied to be a lawyer. There were many, many, many, many, books involved.

"Well, I should've gone to business. I should've done something useful. When I look back on my life, I can see that I've done nothing useful," Sakura lamented.

"Dear, did you think about what you were going to do if your father couldn't support you anymore?"

"Yes!" Sakura said with dignity.

"Well, what did you come up with?"

"I'd marry into money…"

Ino was speechless.

"Ino, you said that my greatest characteristic is that I'm not spoiled, right?"

"Yes," Ino agreed honestly. It was true.

"Well, then, I don't need fancy stuff to survive! We could rent an apartment and live like city girls!"

Ino smiled kindly. "That would be nice, if you didn't look like you were about to cry."

Sakura burst in to tears. "I've never been poor before! I've never wasted money, I've never flaunted my money or gambled it, but I've never been without it!"

Ino sighed. She hugged Sakura, who was sobbing more that day than she had for the past four years.

The two girls stayed silent for a few moments, before Sakura said, "Ino, I've made up my mind."

"Yes, dear?"

"I want to marry Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino nearly choked in shock.

(€^•^~)

When Sasuke was just three years old, he participated in his first Halloween.

He didn't understand why other children were allowed to knock on his door and ask for candy, when he wasn't allowed to do so as well.

"Uchihas do not beg for candy," Madara had reprimanded the young boy when he had asked his grandfather about it.

But it wasn't begging; it was fun!

Sasuke felt really awful.

Itachi, who was eight years old at the time, brought home a Spiderman mask.

He didn't put on the mask to scare Sasuke. That would be inhumane. Instead he called his little brother over to him. "Sasuke, come here."

Sasuke bounced toward his big brother.

"Sasuke-Chan," Itachi said, "Look at this gift I got yah. Isn't it scary? Do you want to put it on and be a very scary Sasuke?"

Sasuke had nodded with enthusiasm.

"Okay, but first you have to thank me."

"Thank you Aniki!" Sasuke exclaimed, while putting on the Spiderman mask.

"Do I look scary?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

Itachi pretended to be scared. "You do! You do! You're such a scary Sasuke!"

Sasuke bounced happily around the room, whilst singing at the top of his lungs, "I wanna see! I wanna see!"

"There's a mirror in the bathroom," Itachi suggested, smiling.

"Thank you, Aniki! You are the BEST!" So he bounced to the bathroom.

The bathroom was dark. Sasuke pulled up a stool to flip on the light. When he did, he looked in the mirror.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Sasuke screamed.

It turns out that Sasuke was so scary, he scared himself.

Itachi had a hard time breathing because he was laughing so much.

Years later, Sasuke confronted the man.

"You said you were going to cheer me up!"

"Well it definitely cheered me up," Itachi said, chuckling at the memory.

"Just go to hell," Sasuke said angrily, whilst Itachi started laughing again.

* * *

><p>AN: LOL. Itachi didn't scare Sasuke because it was inhumane. He let Sasuke scare himself..

BTW. I should note...All these these things such as the apple, bicycle, and halloween stories... Yea well, they are true. I did them to my brother. He does not have the ability to confront me yet because he is only six-years old.

...I think I am going to hell.


	17. Iron

A/N: Note, red vs blue parody/reference here.

Since I don't own anything. Thank you to SapphireRivulet for betaing this chapter.

Chapter 17

Ino, Sakura, Itachi, and Sasuke were sitting in a coffee booth.

"Why did you bring her?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Why did you bring your brother?" Sakura spat, equally annoyed.

"Sakura, dearest. Relax. I'll handle everything. Now, I trust nobody minds if I record this conversation? No? Good. Let's begin," Ino said whilst setting a recording pen on the table in the middle of the group.

The two Uchihas looked at each other.

"You guys are so dead. You don't stand a chance!" Sakura said, smug.

Sasuke leaned closer towards Itachi and whispered, "Aniki, she went to Royce Law School."

"Relax, foolish little brother," Itachi soothed the raven haired boy. "I'm here."

Sasuke was both annoyed and reassured by Itachi's conceited tone at the same time. Itachi was the only person in the world who was able to make Sasuke have mixed feelings like that.

"Let's begin," Ino offered. "Uchiha Sasuke, state your request."

"I want Sakura's hand in marriage," Sasuke said.

"You bastard, you think you can marry anyone you want just like that?" Sakura yelled.

"Well… Yeah," Sasuke replied honestly.

Sakura was about to lunge over the table, but Ino stopped her.

Sasuke frowned. "It's not like I want to. Madara-San said I must or else I would be disowned."

"Hahahahaha! You are so doomed!" Sakura cheered happily.

"Your family is going bankrupt, it's not like you have it any better. At least my family still has money."

"It's ironic that your whole life depends on my answer to your proposal, yet you're insulting my family," Sakura scoffed, angry.

"No, it's ironic that your family needs my family to stay in business and you're still acting all high and mighty," Sasuke retorted, officially thoroughly pissed.

"No, it's ironic that you think you can marry anybody in the world, yet you're stuck with me!" She started yelling.

"No! It's ironic that you can't get anybody to marry you, and I have to do every man on this planet a favor and take you off the dating market!" His voice started soaring through the decibels at the same speed as Sakuras.

"No, it's ironic that your grandfather is the one who is in charge of your marriage and this is the twenty-first century!"

"No, it's ironic that you have PINK hair!"

"No! It would be ironic, if we were all made from IRON!" She screamed.

... ... And that went on.

One hour later (but not really).

"Alright! Alright!" Ino yelled. "Now do we all agree, that while this situation is not totally ironic, the fact that you two had to end up marrying each other is strange in an unexpected way that completely defies normal logical circumstances. Now is everybody happy with that definition?"

"Yes," Sakura and Sasuke stated in unison.

Ino's eyes flickered towards Itachi, who was on his second Latte.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Ino asked while feeling pissed off that she was the one who had to control the kids.

"I'm more of an observer," Itachi answered calmly.

"See? Right there. Now that's cool. I wonder if I could marry the older brother instead of the younger, who obviously lacks balls." Sakura shot a smirk at at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't even bother to look at her. He turned to Itachi and said, "Aniki, would you please tell this girl with pink hair that I will marry her the day pigs fly?"

Itachi took another sip of his latte.

Sakura, who was obviously offended, said with venom, "Itachi-kun. Please tell you stupid little brother that I am gay, and that I have no interest in a man who lacks balls." At that, she turned to Ino and kissed her full on the lips.

Ino narrowed her eyes at Sakura, and Sakura quickly released her. "Ahem…Let's get down to business."

The two Uchiha boys stared at the scene in front of them.

Remember when Sasuke said that nothing the pink haired girl could say or do would surprise him anymore?

Well, he had been proven wrong again.

(^~*£)

Sakura did some thinking.

She thought long and hard about her current situation.

Yes, she could admit it; she was about as useless as a VCR.

She had been supported by her family all her life. If her family business went bankrupt, there was no way that she would able to support herself.

And there was also absolutely no way that she was going to mooch off Ino. Ino had done so much for her in her life. Ino had stayed true to her promise of never making another friend, and Sakura adored her for it. But there had to be a time where she could support her own family.

Probably the only sacrifice she could make was to marry.

Then she took a more mature way to look at things. Marrying into the Uchihas didn't have to be so bad. Sure, they had a lot of rules and scary people, but Sasuke seemed nice. At first, at least. She was certain that she could get along with him. If she tried really, really hard, that is.

But for the rest of her life?

That's too long...

She hadn't even gone to Switzerland yet!

But if she did marry into the Uchihas, she would be able to make everyone around her live happily. Her friends and family would continue to live in luxury, and they wouldn't be poor.

Besides, she would have the beautiful babies she had always dreamt of having.

She would also be able to donate more money to many charitable foundations.

And she would have time to draw, to paint, and to do the one thing that she loved.

So, it wasn't that bad after all. It wasn't that bad after all.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Ino called as she got out of the showers and dried her hair.

"It's not so bad after all," Sakura whispered to herself, tears rolling down her cheeks. They splattered down onto her bare legs, still warm.

They felt like fire.

TBC

A/N: I cannot believe after 17 chapters finally the summary drop. Thank you for all those who stuck with me for so long, and don't worry this story is far from finished. And for those who clicked in just for the summary, well here it is.


	18. Pink Bunnies

A/N:Thank you to SapphireRivulet~

Some people asked me what happened next to that bus episode. Well, then they all became friends on facebook. That's what happened.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Ino, Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi sat at the coffee booth.

Yeah, they were still there.

"Okay. So have we finally agreed that Haruno Sakura WILL marry Sasuke?" Ino asked, exhausted.

"Yes," Sasuke agreed.

"Yes," Sakura seconded.

"Yes," Itachi said.

Ino shot a death glare at Itachi. That man talked when he didn't need to, and stayed quiet when he was meant to talk.

It was irritating her to no end.

"For legal purposes, let's draw up a contract for the marriage. Each side is allowed one condition at a time. Sakura, you may go first."

"Why does she get to go first?" Sasuke cried, feeling that Ino was being prejudiced.

"Because you have a pair of balls, and she's a weak little girl," Ino replied, irritated.

Sasuke shut up.

Sakura stared at the scene in front of her. "What? We're making a contract for the marriage?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't this scene look excessively familiar?" Sakura asked.

The three people all stared at her blankly.

"You've never seen this before? In 'Full Houses'? 'Love Act'? 'Fake Marriage'? 'My Life Is Becoming A Lame Drama'?" Sakura asked incredulously. "Haven't you guys ever watched this thing called Television? Or gone to this dark, dark place called a Movie Theater?"

"Aniki, what is she talking about?" Sasuke whispered Itachi.

"I think she's naming soap operas that I've never watched or seen or heard of in my life," Itachi muttered back.

Ino's face looked blank.

"Alright, alright! I get it! You're all book worms who went to the top universities. Big deal." Sakura's voice dropped an octave, and became mocking and sarcastic. "I'm Sasuke! I went to Laird's for Business! You're all beneath me! Now bow down and say Master! Blah, blah, blah!"

Sasuke stared at the roseate. "Was that supposed to be me?"

"What gave it away?" Sakura retorted.

Ino sighed. She wanted to bang her head against a wall.

"Now, now, boys and girls. Play nice." Itachi had finally decided to step in, and took over for Ino. "Let's name our conditions for this contract. Sakura, you may start."

"Well, I won't have him cheating on me."

"Ditto," Sasuke said quickly.

"Ok, both parties require absolute loyalty in this marriage."

"I mean, it's totally fine if he does it secretly, I couldn't care less. Just don't do it in public and make a big scandal..."

"I won't cheat, ok?" Sasuke exclaimed, annoyed.

Itachi saw danger looming and immediately interjected. "Sasuke, name your request."

"Personal space and privacy."

"Done!" Sakura agreed. "Me too. My turn now. I want an allowance of at least three grand per month. Also, I want an art studio so that I can paint."

Itachi wrote that down without even raising an eyebrow.

"Three grand? Are you that easily satisfied?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura gritted her teeth. The worst of all was that his tone sounded completely sincere.

Truth to be told, she had already thought it over. If she set aside one thousand dollars for clothing and art, the rest could go to her four favorite charitable donations, such as "Invisible children", "Whaling for Help", and "Blue X-sign."

"Wait, let's just put down an unknown sum for allowance," Sakura said. "How much does Shojo Manga cost in this city?"

She calculated currency by manga's.

Sasuke sighed. "You can have all the manga you desire."

"Yay!" Sakura cheered.

Sasuke thought. '_At least she wasn't asking for diamonds and stars. Literally.'_

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked while eyeing the list.

"We must act like a loving couple when around our elders," Sasuke stated.

"I agree."

So they put that down.

"You must let Ino stay in York and let me visit her every week."

"Sure."

So they put that down too.

"You must stay away from my office."

"You must stay away from my studio."

Itachi wrote that down despite what they said earlier about privacy.

Soon, they started making absolutely ludicrous demands.

"I want a small, pink bunny," Sakura said.

"Where the hell am I going to buy a pink bunny?"

"Or a green monkey."

"Pink bunny is good. Let's do pink bunny. If you can have a pink bunny, I want you to paint a handsome portrait of me, and it must be the size of a wall."

"What the hell! How could you be so conceited?"

"I don't know! Who said 'it'd ironic if we were all made from IRON?'"

"It's a valid hypothesis! Don't you dare argue against God!"

"Do you even know what iron is?"

"Yeah, it's like Teflon..."

While Ino was busy staring at the two young adults arguing, she saw Itachi's hand busily moving across the papers from her peripherals.

"You're actually recording all this?" She asked him incredulously.

"No, I'm drawing pink bunnies," Itachi replied innocently.

Ino stood. "Alright, that's enough!" She yelled, anger seeping through her tone.

Everybody stopped arguing and looked at her.

"How could you guys be so childish and treat this like it's a children's game? Do you guys just throw your money around purely out of spite, or do you do it for fun? Sakura! Your company is about to go bankrupt! Do you realize what that means?" Ino took away Sakura's coffee and shook her shoulders violently. "It means that you won't be able to afford this kind of coffee anymore! It means that you can't paint because you wouldn't be able to afford even a single piece of canvas! It means that you'll have to wash dishes for twelve hours a day because you didn't learn anything remotely useful in college! How? How are you able to sit there and argue over pointless shit about pink bunnies? How could I keep my promise to take care of you? I've already done a terrible job of looking after you because you obviously haven't grown up at all!"

Ino finished her rant because she had run out of breath, and if she talked anymore she would start hyperventilating.

Sakura started to cry because Ino's shoulders were shaking, but mainly because she got scared when Ino acted like that.

Ino started to cry because she hated it when she lost control and scared Sakura.

When Sakura cried, Ino couldn't control herself. She had to hit something or someone, else she would cry too. Seeing as there was no one around whom she could punch, she opted to cry alongside Sakura.

The boys stared as the two girls in front of them started crying like six year olds.

* * *

><p>PS: almost found a beta. thank you everyone.<p> 


	19. And to the hell she goes

A/N: Thank you to SapphireRivulet

I just want to say, I have finally, finally found some betas.

It turned out I was searching in the wrong place at the wrong time, quite literally. I emailed betas on the first page, whereas I should have emailed betas on the last page-page 190 something. I am quite perturbed by my previous efforts. I must've been an idiot.

And soon I will begin to post other writings and I will always listen and work on my writing and become better at writing. I write way too fast for my own good.

As you guys know, part 1 is coming to an end soon. I wrote this story when I was still a little immature. So part two might be darker and more serious. For readers who wants humor, don't worry it's there. For audience who thought this story was as shallow as skin, don't worry. More depth is coming.

And on a side note. SapphireRivulet will not be betaing part 2 of this story. She will be working on "Rain", which is a long long project and will keep her occupied for a while. I have found another beta for this story, and hopefully my dearest dearest readers will be happy with my new beta as well.

Please checkout my other works. I am currently working on a collection of short stories. Thank you for your support and patience, (bows).

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Sasuke had had enough. He stood up, walked over to Sakura, pulled her up and into his arms.

"Ino, is it?" He asked the blonde girl. "From now on, you are relieved of your duties. I will take care of Sakura forever. You may continue on with your life as a normal human being."

Then, he picked Sakura up and carried her out of the cafe.

Ino remained sitting in her chair, staring after Sasuke.

Itachi wrote a cheque, and left it on the table. "Well, Miss, thank you for your company," he said passively, before he also walked away from the coffee shop and called a cab.

Ino sighed. She sat in the booth and finished her coffee.

(~.^~)

"Where are we going?" Sakura sniffled quietly, before raising her question to the raven haired man sitting beside her.

They were speeding along the highway.

"City Hall," Sasuke replied simply.

Sakura stared.

Sasuke sighed. It looked as if he would have to spell it out for her.

"We are going to get our marriage licence."

"I don't have my legal documents..."

"Your father has already forwarded them to us," Sasuke interjected. "I'll have Kakashi bring them over."

Sakura went silent. She supposed that it was for the best.

Her head snapped up suddenly. "What did you mean earlier when you said that you're going to take care of me forever?" She asked.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and focused on driving. "The literal meaning."

Sakura laid her head against the car's cold window, and supposed that it was for the best. She didn't bother to talk to Sasuke after that.

As soon as they arrived at City Hall, Kakashi - the man in the mask - handed them a bag full of Sakura's documents. Sasuke took them and dragged Sakura inside the Hall.

They approached the marriage department, and the lady at the booth took one look at them before sighing sadly.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked, reviewing her outward appearance, lest there be a hair out of place.

"No," the lady exhaled in a melancholy tone of voice. "Just… Young people these days… Did you guys at least try to stay together? There's Marriage Psychiatric Help available that you guys can utilise to get through the rough patches... Why isn't there anybody around anymore who will at least try to make their marriage work?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? We are here to get married, not to get a divorce."

The lady immediately laughed. "Oh!"

"What's so funny?" Sakura questioned.

"Marriages are only available on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays! You guys came on the wrong day. On Tuesdays, we only take care of divorces." She laughed again, and pointed at a sign beside the booth that supported her words.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, while Sakura was tugging on his sleeve. "Come on, come on! We have to go! We can't get married today. Awww, what a shame. I am _so_ sad!"

"Well," Kakashi stepped in. "Is it too much to ask for you to consult your supervisor for us? We would like to talk to him - these two really need to get married."

The woman was confused, but she walked inside the staffroom and talked to a short little man who, when he saw Sasuke, immediately bowed.

Sasuke looked emotionless as he said, "I need to get married right away."

"Of course, Uchiha-San! Your grandfather, Madara-San, called and told us that you were coming. I am so sorry for the inconvenience. Please, step in and fill out these forms..."

Kakashi filled out everything for Sasuke and Sakura, so the only thing left for them to do was sign a multitude of papers.

At last, after their finger print was taken, they were married.

"Well, congratulations. So, how does it feel to be married?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke glared at the silver-haired scarecrow, and scoffed sarcastically. "Wonderful. Now let's go home. Kakashi, did you send someone to retrieve Sakura's luggage?"

"Already taken care of," Kakashi quipped.

Sakura didn't quite know how to feel. She was officially married, just like that.

"Wait, I... Let's go back to the Café. I want to see Ino," Sakura requested.

Sasuke looked at her, annoyance spattered on his features. "What makes you think she'll still be there? It's been over an hour."

"I know she's there. She always sits in one place when she's thinking about things," Sakura said pathetically. "Please? I need my best friend. I just got married, and I need her support."

Sasuke sighed and asked Kakashi to drive her to the Mercredi Cafe.

Sakura was silent the whole way. But when they arrived, she bolted outside and ran into the cafe as fast as she could. Sasuke could see through the glass windows as she ran over to the little booth and yelled, "I'm married, Ino!"

The blonde girl burst into tears as she hugged Sakura like her life depended on it.

"Shall I go retrieve her?" Kakashi asked Sasuke. "Madara-San asked us to go back immediately."

"No, let her enjoy the moment for a while," Sasuke sighed. "It's the least I can do before I lead her into hell."


	20. Welcome to the family

A/N: And so we came to the end. Part I we should thank SapphireRivulet. I am very glad to say during the past week I have emailed almost hundreds of betas and found a few to my liking. I I am very very lucky and very grateful to them.

The second Part will be beta-ed by QueenGambit. She is also a terrific beta, I am looking forward to working with her.

Just a warning for readers who wants to continue on reading this story. The second part of this story will be darker, but not significantly. I will slowly lead the readers up to that point. The first couple of chapters of Part II is fun and happy, much like Part I, but slowly they will lead so something deeper than... whatever this is.

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

* * *

><p>When Sakura walked past the Uchiha Gates, she was awed. Not because of the size; her house back at home was pretty big too. Rather, it was because of the many, many Uchihas that were waiting patiently out the front of the mansion for the newlywed couple.<p>

She had never realized how many there were, and they all looked upon her with various expressions portraying their opinions, judgments, and disdain.

"Ignore them," Sasuke whispered into her ear whilst brushing her arm with his hand, snaking it down until it was entwined with her fingers.

"I..." Sakura couldn't say anymore. She was in the presence of Uchiha Madara.

"Sakura-Chan," Madara acknowledged with a smile, and motioned to Kakashi to hand Sasuke a box. Sasuke opened it with a blank expression, and discovered a ring perched on purple velvet. "Well? Put it on her," Madara ordered.

Sasuke put the ring on Sakura's finger without portraying much emotion. Madara didn't seem to care. With a flick of his hand, the house was filled with the voices of congratulatory wishes.

Sakura and Sasuke stood in the middle, like puppets.

Sasuke introduced Sakura to every member of his family, and unfortunately Sakura forget their names as soon as they were given. One particular man seemed interested in her, because he asked Sasuke if the marriage was for love, or simply because Madara ordered it to happen.

Sasuke sighed, his demeanor tired. "I can't talk about this now, Sai. Leave us alone."

Sai tilted his head, questions dancing across his features. "Do you not enjoy my company, dear cousin?"

"I enjoy it very much when you don't open your mouth," Sasuke replied.

Sai's voice was emotionless when he gave his answer. "But I am talking for your own good, and also for the good of my sister-in-law. Sakura-Chan, did you know that Sasuke had a girlfriend named Karin?"

Sasuke wanted to punch him.

Sakura thought about it. "Karin. What a pretty name," she stated.

Sasuke wondered if she was actually listening to herself.

Sai then added, "Sakura-Chan, please watch out for her. She may sound nice, but inside she is actually the devil. So you really need to -"

"Sai!" Sasuke hissed at him.

Sai looked at Sasuke innocently. "What?"

"I..." Before Sasuke could come up with an appropriate retort, he decided to go find his brother. "Say whatever you want to her. At this point, it doesn't matter."

He walked off.

Sakura stayed and listened as Sai told her about Karin, and all the precautions she would need to take against her new found enemy. Sakura listened carefully, because she thought that Sai was by far the easiest person to talk to. If she were to go around and see one more judgmental look from another Uchiha, she would burst. Sai showed no emotions, and he was actually giving her advice on her marriage. For example, she never knew that Sasuke dared not ride a bike backwards until he was ten years old. Or that to that day, he still hated eating apples.

"Why are you not with your wife?" Itachi asked as he poured them both a glass of vodka tonic.

Sasuke took the drink with a grateful look. "Sai."

"Ah." Itachi understood as he added a couple of ice cubes into his cup. "Lovely."

"Brother, was this really a good idea? Sakura is too innocent," Sasuke said.

"You were always so soft hearted." Itachi smiled while he raised his glass to his lips. "Well, I can assure you that whatever happens, as long as I am alive, I will be there to take care of you."

Little did he know that one day that promise would be a heavy, heavy burden on his shoulders.

Sasuke raised his glass too. He clinked it against Itachi's and finished what was left in one gulp. "Thank you."

Itachi smiled slightly. It was a gentle sort of smile, reserved only for the people he loved dearly.

Sasuke walked off to find his new bride.

Itachi stood by the corner and swirled the contents of his glass. He took a sip of the liquid and turned around to face the Uchiha Gates.

He knew all too well that once you enter those gates, you can't get out.

He raised the glass slightly, before gulping down what was left.

Welcome to the family, Sakura.


	21. Sakura's money making scheme

A/N:Thank you to QueensGamibit for beta-ing this~

If any reader has found out or is bothered by significant grammatical errors please inform me.

As I said. The first couple of chapters is going to be fun. I really don't want to loose the humor in this story just yet.

Readers would be please to know that I have already finished up to chapter 35. So update will be consistent. My beta is very fast and efficient on this story. Thank you for all your support.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Sakura spent her first day in the Uchiha Manor in her art studio.

She didn't exactly paint anything. Instead she sat in a corner and hugged herself in a comforter until Sasuke comes and asks her to dinner.

It is a big, big mansion that they live in. Over half of the rooms aren't even used, they are just guest rooms, yet there are maids that clean every single one of them.

There is a lovely golf course in the back yard. A small pond and a statue of Apollo that sprouts water from his hands_._ The trees mostly consist of maple and almond, many of them so big that it acts as a giant umbrella over the gardens. At the west side is a green house that has the loveliest roses and lilies. Sakura has been on a tour of the mansion already. There are more houses she could count, and she got lost and didn't know where to go almost immediately. Rest assured, she remembered the most important rooms. Such as her studio, the kitchen, and the exit doors.

Sasuke went to work with Itachi the next day. Sakura stumbled out of the bed and ran downstairs looking for Sasuke while he was just leaving.

"Where are you going? Where are you going?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes.

Itachi looked at the girl in bunny PJs and whispers to Sasuke, "I'll wait for you in the car."

Sasuke turned to his bride and sighed, "I need to go to work, go upstairs and go back to sleep. I'll be back by 5."

"What? You're working on Sundays now?"

He explained to Sakura patiently, "It's Wednesday, love."

Sakura stood in the living room, feeling quite dazed. After a while, a blush crept onto her cheeks and she resists the urge to squeal like a little girl.

After breakfast, Mikoto-San had a long talk with Sakura. She said they need to throw a wedding, thus there must be a rehearsal dinner. She also stressed Sakura not to get pregnant before the wedding.

Sakura watched as her mother in law opens and closes her mouth, flapping back and forth while she barely understand what she was trying to say. Does she want centerpieces or no? Does she want a pink dress or a white one?

Finally, when it's almost lunch time, Mikoto suggested for Sakura to go to Sasuke's office to send him a lunch box.

And that's how Sakura showed up in Sasuke's office, holding a lunch basket and a wonderful idea in her head.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!" She yelled quite excitedly, "I have an idea that will make me rich!"

"We're already rich." Sasuke sighed tiredly.

"No, I meant for me!" She emphasize, "As I was on my way over I saw that the Uchihas own a lot of restaurants, right? So if I open up a restaurant, I'll start making my own money!"

"How much do you want?" Sasuke pulled out his check book wearily.

"Uh... Eighty thousand dollars?" Sakura pulled a sum out of her mind.

Sasuke snorted.

She immediately frowned and said, "What's wrong with that? Is it too little?"

"You can probably buy a fast food restaurant with this." Sasuke said, handing her the check.

"What do you mean?" She refused to take it, "I think it's enough. With all the redecorations, chefs, menus, tables etc..."

"You need to actually buy a piece of land first. Or an actual restaurant..." he said.

"Then I'll just use one of your restaurants!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke stared at her, "So let me get this straight. You want to use one of my restaurants, which is ours by the way, that was originally very popular and has many loyal customers, and turn it into a restaurant that serves... What do you want to serve?"

"Hotpots."

Sasuke blinked his eyes, "Hotpots? You want to serve Hotpot to people... In the middle of July?"

"By the time I finish with it, it will be August, and tons of people want Hotpots in the winter!" She said excitedly.

Sasuke wanted to faint.

"Ok, I'll just lease out a store." Sakura bounced out of his office.

Sasuke quickly followed, "Sakura-no!"

(^_^)

Ino drank her soup in one go. She set her bowl down and said to Sakura, "you're crazy."

Sasuke finally agrees with the blond girl, "She is!"

They are currently sitting in "Perfect Memory", a restaurant that the Uchihas holds the shares of.

"Look at this soup. This is amazing. I already finished it and I didn't know what was in it. Was it potato? Cream? Who cares! More please!" Ino snapped her fingers at a nearby waitress.

"That's not the point, Ino." Sakura said solemnly, "The point is that I cannot, and will not be a burden to my family. I want to start a bank account of my own, and fill it with so much money that I grow old with."

"Aren't we all." Ino mumbled.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and sighed in exasperation, "Sakura, you do realize that this restaurant cannot be renovated with just a snap of your fingers, there are chefs and waitresses, and their livelihood depended on this-"

"Oh boohoo. When did Uchihas ever care about these things?" Sakura rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Ino snickered, "she got you there."

His face turned green, "Uchiha is your name too."

Sakura ignored him, and said to the waitress, "May I see your manager?"

The girl was terrified, "was there something wrong with the food Uchiha-sama? I-"

"No, no, just go and get your boss." Sakura waved her off.

Ino continued to gobble down the soup, "Sakura baby, you know whenever you call me out to lunch; I save myself having to eat for the rest of the day."

Sakura pushed her plate towards Ino, and Ino took the rest of Sakura's lasagna willingly. Sasuke stared at them, and Sakura explained, "It's true. Whenever we were young, Ino always ate more. I always share my food with her."

"How many stomachs does she have?"

"I like to think she has a cow's stomach. She told me she just eats it now and digests it later. It's all on the discovery channel, Sasuke. You should watch it sometimes."

Sasuke doesn't know what to say.

The manager came running. He was a chubby little man that is almost bald. He bowed to the newlywed couple, and asked if there is a problem.

"Yes, how much would you say if I leased your store?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke want to pound his head against the table.

The manager was immediately mad, "Uchiha-sama, I have slaved and slaved for your family all my life. My father has also worked with your family, and I am absolutely loyal to-"

"Alright, alright." Sasuke interrupted. "We are not here to fire you or to lease this store. We are just-"

"What are you talking about! We are leasing this store!" Sakura yelled.

"No we are not!" Sasuke raised his voice, "I have put up with your childish fun and games, but I am drawing the line right here!"

Ino continued to eat her soup and lasagna.

Sakura blinked and stared at Sasuke, who felt bad immediately after he said it. This is his wife. If she wants a restaurant, he should let her have a restaurant. Sasuke was about to speak up when Sakura slammed her first onto the table and yelled, "Well fine then! I shall lease the Lauren Vidal store next to "Perfect Memory" and turn it to a restaurant. You know what I'm going to call it?"

Sasuke doesn't want to find out.

"'Perfect Memory Sucks!'!" Sakura screamed the last sentence, and stormed out of "Perfect Memory".

By then Ino was already laughing her ass off while holding on to the seat for support.


	22. Failing at the scheme

A/N:Thank you to QueensGamibit for beta-ing this.

I am quite concerned with the comprehension level of many of my reviewers. Since I mentioned in my last chapter that I did not want to loose the childlike innocence in Sakura quite yet. Many were concerned with the level of idiocy that Sakura displays in this fic. Although I can reassure many of you that when Part 2 is finished updating, many of you WONT be concerned with Sakura's level of idiocy and will feel lucky that she continues to possess a frighteningly positive mind.

I would like to comment what this fic was meant as. I wrote this when I put my mind in a state of specific maturity. I want something that is able to make people happy and laugh, even if it was meaningless humor and silly social adventures. If you feel like reading something deeper and darker, please go read my "rain" fic.

This fic is going to get deeper and darker by each chapter. Having said that, this fic is NOT all about Sakura and Sasuke. Although they are the main paring. I want to explore more with family relationships and history. Many side characters are going to appear soon, such as Karin, Sai, Hinata.. etc. Having said that, in my future chapters (of which I am quite proud of) will be split between having Ino and Sakura as main characters.

A warning with Ino, she is completely OOC in this fic. Her characterization is going to get more complicated. Her actions and decisions will be somewhat similar in the fact that she loves Sakura, but other than that, she will be portrayed as a strong and independent women who tries to con Itachi. (I'm laughing already. It's going to get funny...Mhmm, I wonder if I gave it away...)

Please reserve all judgment until you see no point in following this story and no potential growth in this fic. Even then, please do not review. This story was not meant to hook as many reviewers as possible. As always, comments and suggestions are welcomed. Please be polite, since you come here to laugh and enjoy, not to make an ass out of yourself.

I apologize for the long AN. By the end of this fic I will make a list of all reviews who have been loyal to this story and to me as an author all this time. I love you guys so, so, much. And will definitely mention and chat with you guys if you have any concern or questions or comments with this story or my future stories^^.

On a happier note. "A cup of Rain" will resume in a couple of days.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Daddy:<em>

_Life over here is quite fun. You are coming to visit me on my wedding day, right?_

_I hope the company is doing better. I wish I could've been there to hold your hand while you were going though that rough time._

_Please don't drink and smoke too much. It's not healthy, and you know that._

_The Uchihas are a group of bloodthirsty cruel individuals. I can't stand them. But I love their cook. She makes the most wonderful chocolate and mango pie. With just the right amount of coco power so I won't be sick from eating too much. She also makes a lovely dish called 'lemon chicken'. Can you believe she doesn't use a single real lemon? Speaking of food, did you know that the potato masher is a machine? I always thought it was a person. Now I feel bad._

_Everything is good here. I am living comfortably and am going to start my own business soon. I dream of the day when I hoard loads of my own cash and count them on my lap.  
><em>

_Love,_

_Sakura._

* * *

><p>Sakura did not purchased the Lauren Vidal clothing store beside Perfect Memory. But she purchased the adult toy store across from Perfect Memory and is currently renovating it into a restaurant.<p>

Unfortunately she gained her capital from Itachi-San.

"When I start earning money, I will give you a cut." Sakura said solemnly.

"Oh?" Itachi asked, mildly intrigued, "how much?"

"...5 percent?"

"Wonderful." He said, ripping off the check for five hundred thousand dollars, "Here's something you can play with. If this restaurant idea fails, you can always switch to opening an art gallery or something."

"Oh my god. You are right." Sakura said, "But I want to give this restaurant idea a shot first. I even thought up of a name. It's called "Perfect Memory Sucks".

"PMS?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

Sakura nodded.

Itachi turns his head around to hide his laughter, and that is when Sasuke burst in.

"Sakura, this entire idea is ridiculous." Sasuke said, "You are being very unreasonable. It's almost as if you want to compete with Perfect Memory."

"Oh is it that obvious?" Sakura examined her nails.

"Yes. And frankly I really don't think you have what it takes to run a business-"

Sakura's eyes went wide open, "Oh Uchiha Sasuke. You are going down!"

Sasuke was very distraught, "Sakura, Sakura listen to me. If you need help I can help you run a restaurant, but please let's do it together, I'm just saying, it's kind of-"

Sakura couldn't hear him over the sound of her slamming the door.

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "Why did you gave her the capital!"

"She asked for it." Itachi said innocently, "What was I supposed to do? Refuse my poor sister-in-law?"

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled.

"Now now, Sasuke. Don't raise your voice at me. I am but a messenger. Go chase after your wife. To my knowledge she is shopping for furniture such as tables and chairs for PMS."

Sasuke cringed and ran after Sakura, leaving a very amused Itachi inside his office.

($_$)

Sakura forced her interior decorator to turn this place into a classy restaurant in less than two weeks. She also made a classy sign in a "very curvy writing", requested by Sakura herself: "Perfect Memory Sucks."

She hired chefs that mostly just cut stuff up. Because in a Hotpot, the customer is the one who cooks. Sakura laughed at herself for being so clever, opening up a restaurant in which she doesn't even have to hire real cooks.

She told Sasuke, "I am giving Itachi-San a cut. And you don't get any."

"What about my money?" Sasuke asked.

"That's payment for what you did to me."

"What did I do?"

"Public humiliation."

Sasuke decided to just shut up and let her do whatever she wanted.

Sakura spends more and more time over by her restaurant. She organizes everything, and starts to hire people. She actually interviews them herself, and sometimes drags Ino along to help.

Now if Sakura was to do all this herself she would have given up a long time ago. But she has Ino, who actually has some knowledge about running a business and legal consequences. Sakura decided to give her a cut of 40 percent.

While Mikoto was busy planning Sakura's wedding, Sakura was busy planning how to earn more money and pocket it as her own.

Soon came the day of PMS's grand opening.

She was combing her hair in the morning and sitting by herself. Sasuke was reading a newspaper, but he stopped and decided just to look at Sakura with interest.

"Isn't this exciting? I'm about to open up a new business. Maybe this restaurant will spread and spread into chains." She said happily to Sasuke.

Sasuke decided it best not to say anything.

Then she added seriously, "Did you know, earning money can make you happy."

Sasuke wanted to slam his head against a wall, "So I am not invited in your opening ceremony?"

"Nope!" Sakura hissed, "You're mean!"

Sasuke begs to differ, but by then Sakura was already gone.

(~~~)

By the end of the day, Sakura drags herself back home and wants to cry.

As it turned out Perfect Memory is actually quite a famous restaurant in the city. So nobody wanted to come to PMS because they fear they would anger the Uchihas. So over all, the grand opening of the restaurant wasn't as happy as Sakura thought it would be.

She came home, and was reminded by Mikoto that her rehearsal dinner is in a couple of days. Sasuke suddenly felt awful. He doesn't know why exactly, since Sakura was clearly asking for it. But he sighed and hugged Sakura and promised to bring lots and lots of cash home tomorrow so she can sit around count them.

Sakura fell asleep in Sasuke's arms. Her tears were still warm. Might as well. He smoothed out her hair, let her have fun for a few days before she has to go and get married...


	23. Go

A/N:Thank you to SakuraakaMichelle betaing this. She will be the long term beta for this story~~~

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Mikoto gently woke her daughter-in-law up from her deep slumber. She was rather reluctant to be up, because she knew her rehearsal dinner was today.

Mr. Haruno was in the living room as Sakura descend down from her room, all glamoured and dressed up. She ran to her father and yelling, "Daddy!"

Then came the tearful father and daughter reunion, with everybody happy again in the midst of things.

(^_^)

Sakura invited Ino to her rehearsal dinner, but she politely declined, making up some excuse about being a little too busy with all the paper work. She promised Sakura that she will be there on her wedding day, and she would on her best behavior.

In truth, Ino wanted some time off tonight. She really felt like getting drunk and fool around a little. The pressure at work has been driving her nuts, and Sakura constantly dragged Ino out for something ridiculous. Ino stuffed her files in a folder and glanced past her boss's office, the boss who "unintentionally" groped her today. His door was closed with the blinds down. Maybe he was having a secret meeting or maybe he was having an affair - Ino didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that whether she could sneak out of her office an hour before she's supposed to leave.

Having decided she's going to ditch work anyways, Ino strolled bluntly out the building with her bags on her shoulders, ignoring all judgmental looks from other people.

She went to the nearest bar and ordered a beer. She didn't pay much attention to the bar itself. It's unusually empty since it was only 5 o'clock, but Ino did not care. She drank beer all by herself and remembered her painful memories with each sip down her throat.

She wasn't particularly fond of beer, but the stuff makes her look tough, and that's all she's after -looking tough.

Sakura was getting married.

Actually, she's already married, and there was no going back.

This suddenly led Ino to think when would she ever get married?

She's still young, but it occurred to her that maybe she will never get-

"Blondie!" Someone yelled and interrupted her thoughts.

Ino looked up and saw the bartender - a red haired girl, quite attractive, yelling at her.

"What?" Ino yelled back.

"You've been moping for half an hour! It's making me pissed off!" She said.

Ino blinked, then frowned, "Well, look at someone else then."

"Let's make a bet," she said, "Let's compare. If my life sucks more than yours, then you have to sit there all night, smiling."

Ino laughed, "A contest of misery, huh? What if I win?"

"Then all your drinks are on me." She said without hesitation.

"You're on," Ino smiled. "I'm Ino."

"Karin. First name only, last name strictly forbidden."

"Sure sure. You go first."

"Well. I'm a bartender. I work long hours and get paid minimum wage."

"I'm a lawyer. My boss sexually harassed me today."

"Well, my parents died," Karin raised an eyebrow.

"Same here," Ino raised her beer.

"My boyfriend broke up with me."

"I never had a boyfriend in my entire life."

At this point Karin whistled, "Still a virgin? Man..."

Ino gulped her beer, "This is for all the virgins! Gimme another one!"

After a fresh bottle has been put in Ino's hands, Karin continued, "I wasn't finished. My ex... We were very happy. We were about to be engaged. Unfortunately... "

"Yadayadayada," Ino waved her hand impatiently. "you didn't get married. So what? I'll probably never get married."

Karin smiled a little bitterly, "But he is so rich. I was just one step from being the wife of a billionaire..."

Ino's ears perked up, but she continued to act uninterested, "So what? Many people were rich."

"He..." Karin sighed wistfully. "He was so beautiful..."

Ino's stomach dropped. What are the chances... What are the chances!

"He's probably just pretty in your eyes." Ino said.

"No, he was an Adonis. We met at an art gallery. I actually went in there to use the washroom, but he was hosting some event, and we..."

"Oh? He's famous?" Ino asked calmly.

"Quite. He was an Uchiha." Karin said smugly.

"What? Uchiha Itachi?" Ino pretended to be surprised and threw a name in.

"No... Uchiha Sasuke...but now I heard he's getting married to some rich girl..." Karin sighed. "See my life? How it sucks?"

"Ah?" Ino was puzzled, "But he is the younger brother. Does that mean he get the family inheritance if he gets married first?"

"No, it's still the eldest son." Karin said.

Ino's beer dropped out of her hand, "You meant to say, Uchiha Itachi gets the inheritance?"

"Maybe." Karin shrugged. "Ok, you lose. Now sit there and smile-"

Ino was gone before she even finished her sentence.

(_)

Sakura's evening consisted mostly of pain and suffering. She forced herself to smile until her face went rigid. Sasuke wasn't that much help either, because he mostly did the talking and the conversing.

She saw Naruto in this dinner, at least that was a plus. She also saw the purple haired girl attached to Naruto's arms. Sakura could tell that neither family was happy with their marriage, but at least they are happy themselves.

"When is your wedding?" Sakura asked after Naruto introduced her to his fiancee.

"We already got married," Hinata smiled shyly. "In secret. We didn't have a big reception yet."

"Oh! That's wonderful! That's just like me. Getting married... Before the ceremony." Sakura said, feeling a bit ill, even Naruto's sunshine face couldn't cheer her up.

Sasuke walked over, Sakura quickly looked around, desperate for something to distract her. At last her cellphone rang, she quickly picked it up and ran outside.

"Sakura! It's meeeee!" Ino yelled into the phone.

"Are you drunk?"

"I only had two beers."

"Yep, drunk."

"I need to see you right now! Where are you?"

Sakura looked around, "Well, I'm going home, so come to Uchiha manor. There isn't much more for me to do here anyways."

Sakura didn't bother going back in to the hotel. She called a cab, but Sasuke was faster.

"You're leaving me here?" Sasuke raised his voice.

"I..." Sakura didn't know what to say.

From inside, they could hear Mikoto's voice. "Sasuke? Sakura? Where are you?"

"Gogogogogo!" Sakura rushed Sasuke in, and the cab took off.


	24. To Capture an Uchiha

A/N:Thank you to SakuraakaMichelle betaing this. I adore her beta skills and patience and speeeeed~

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

* * *

><p>Ino rushed into Sakura's bedroom and shook the poor pink haired girl until her head bobbed up and down repeatedly.<p>

Sakura slapped Ino on the face and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ino breathed heavily,"Sasuke… Get me Sasuke!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, and said, "Oh, hell no. If you think I am going to hand you over Sasuke-kun..."

"No! Stupid Sakura!" Ino yelled, louder than ever. "Sasuke never mentioned Itachi is the heir to Uchiha Inc!"

Sakura was surprised, "You didn't know that?"

Ino controlled herself, and said, "Of course I knew that. I did background check on Sasuke's family when I was still in York, but I never knew that Itachi was supposedly to be the heir. I thought whoever get married first will have dibs on inheritance!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "And your point would be...?"

"I must marry him!" Ino screamed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Is this all about the inheritance, or did I not hear you correctly? You said he was... What was it now? 'The sexiest thing since sex'?"

Sasuke, who was laying on Sakura's bed, woke up when Ino jumped on the bed and shook Sakura. He heard the whole conversation, and decided that he must interject at this point. So he pulled off the blankets and said lazily, "Ino, don't you dare lay a finger on my Nii-san."

Ino gave Sasuke a glare so strong that Sasuke could literally feel his manhood shrinking away.

"Sakura," Ino said, "You are my only ticket to the Uchihas. From now on, I declare this a new mission of mine - to capture Uchiha Itachi!"

Sakura sat on her bed and watched as Ino bounced up and down like a hyper active monkey.

She didn't know what to say.

(^_^)

Sakura and Sasuke were having lunch with Itachi the next day.

Sasuke picked at his fish. "I don't particularly care for sushi," he said.

Itachi smiled, and switched plates with Sasuke. He gave Sasuke his tomato onigri.

Sasuke's face literally lit up like the sunshine.

Sakura glared at her husband, then said to Itachi, "Itachi-San... I... "

Seriously, she didn't know what to say.

Itachi smiled and waited for his sister-in-law to continue.

"Itachi-san, do you have a boyfriend... Uh, I mean, a girlfriend? Do you have one? A girlfriend?" Sakura asked, almost cursing herself for her accidental slip of the tongue.

Itachi tilted his head slightly to glance at Sasuke, who was desperately trying to shut out of their conversation by enjoying his Onigri.

"No, Sakura-chan," Itachi said after a moment of hesitation. "I do not have one."

Sakura then tried to remember what Ino had specifically instructed her to say. It's funny how Sakura was able to memorize which artist painted which painting, but when facing Itachi, she has trouble remembering the simplest instructions.

Itachi watched in amusement as the pink haired girl in front of him writhed in agony. He was also chuckling at Sasuke's reaction. Appparently Sasuke was chanting, "I do not exist, I do not exist." over and over again. Itachi didn't miss the not so subtle stalking of him by that blond girl whom he couldn't remember the name of. He wondered if he was being overly narcissistic. Many girls stalked him. Maybe the blond girl may not be stalking him, she may be stalking Sasuke.

Sakura then stuttered out, "Uh... Would you like to have a girlfriend?"

Itachi sipped his tea, then said with a slight smile on his face, "Sakura-chan, are you trying to hook me up?"

He deliberately chose those words, and they had its effect on the poor girl. Because she muttered, "Excuse me." and stormed into the washroom.

Itachi watched as Sakura scrambled her way into the washroom, and he turned his head towards Sasuke, "Dear foolish little brother... What is this about?"

Sasuke chanted louder, "I don't exist I don't exist I don't exist..."

(^_~)

"How could you panic like that! You call yourself Sasuke's fiancee?" Ino hissed.

Sakura hissed back, "Shut up! Itachi is too intimidating! Did you see the way he looked at me?"

Ino sneered, "You mean, smiling?"

Sakura shuddered, "He smiles all the time. Sometimes it freaks me out!"

Ino frowned, "I can't believe you are this spineless. You can't even ask the simplest questions..."

"At least I found out he doesn't have a girlfriend, and he isn't gay," Sakura said.

Ino slumped in defeat, "Maybe I will have better chance if he is gay."

Personally Sakura agreed.

Ino then said, "Sakura, I can't rake this anymore. I need to confess or else I think I will blow up."

Sakura nodded, "You should confess. Even though it might end in absolute failure and humiliation, at least you will get over him and move on."

Somehow Ino didn't think this was one of those times when she was able to move on.

"Ok, watch my back for me." Ino said, and walked out of the girl's restroom.

Sakura stared after Ino, she was speechless, "Now?"

"Now or never," Ino smiled, then walked towards the Uchiha brothers's booth.

Itachi was still interrogating Sasuke when Ino walked over. Sasuke said, "Oh thank god," and slipped away from the booth to find Sakura, leaving Itachi alone and quite confused.

Ino stepped up to Itachi, she stared straight into his eyes.

Itachi's eyes flickered with amusement as Ino said, "U..Uchiha-San."

Itachi waited for her to continue.

"I have liked you for a long time-please go out with me!" Ino said it all in one sentence, and she didn't move her eyes away from Itachi's.

Itachi blinked, then he smiled and said in the most apologetic and polite way, "I am sorry... Are you Sakura's friend? I don't know your name..."

That was the day when Sakura saw Ino vaporized into dust and flew away with the wind.

* * *

><p>AN: I can only say things will get more and more interesting from now on. HAHA~


	25. Blame it on the

A/N: Thank you to SakuraakaMichelle for beta-ing this. Please visit her page and read her stories as well^^

Just to clear up some confusion: Ino is going to be one of the primary character in Part 2. I made her into a very protective and loving girl. Since she did not have the luxury of making friends other than Sakura when she was young, she craves attention from others. When she decided to chase after Itachi, it was mainly a playful thing and not really serious. She loves to flirt, but apparently it's not making any impression on him. In the previous chapter, it isn't true that she "has liked him for a long time", she just says that to exaggerate her feelings.

So no, Ino does not love Itachi at the moment. On a superficial level she wants rich and wealth, but on a deeper level she wants to marry into his family and protect Sakura. Either ways it's more convenient if she actually does chase after him.

For those who came to read the fluff between Sasuke and Sakura, I am afraid from this point on, there is only angst and tragedy between them. Don't worry, they are still the main characters. Anything happens to Ino and Itachi only acts as a foil to the relationship between Sakura and Sasuke. There will be more drama between them, but unfortunately, in Part 2 there is not much happiness between the two.

For those who wants to read about the happy and romance portions between our two protagonists, please wait for two month until Part 3 starts to update. Or go read my other story, "A cup of Rain." At this moment Sakura and Sasuke are very... affectionate toward one another.

Thankyou to those who have stuck with me for such a long time. I love you guys so, so, so, so much. If there is any questions and confusion that bothers you to no end and cannot sleep if you don't know the answer to it-please pm me. I will always reply^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

* * *

><p>"How could he not remember my name!" Ino wailed.<p>

Sakura rolled her eyes, "He has a lot on his mind."

"But I'm pretty..." Ino wailed again.

Sakura sneered, "Most people would beg to differ."

Ino cried in humiliation, "I want him!"

Sakura patted her dear friend on the back, and said, "There there. Let's get you someone else to hook up with. You will forget about Uchiha Itachi in no time. Let's go to the bar and see which eligible gentleman is available tonight."

Ino whimpered, "Ok."

That was fast.

Once again, Sakura was speechless.

The two girls arrived at a local bar in Konoha 30 minutes later. Ino hastily put on some makeup while Sakura did Ino's hair. Since Sakura was already married, she didn't bother dress up. The main objective was to heal Ino's heart.

Ino swirled around the bar like a spinning tornado and then turned back to Sakura and complained, "There is no one hot."

Sakura rolled her eyes while ordering a bottle of cherry cider, "You mean there is no one as hot as Itachi?"

"Yea, that's what I meant." Ino said and she slumped against the bar counter while sitting on the stool.

Sakura sighed and then said, "It's alright, I..."

Suddenly, a red haired girl pushed her way through the screaming customers and reached the counter. She eyed Sakura and Ino from head to toe, then sat down and said, "Ino, still single? Nobody wants an old virgin like you, right?"

Sakura was in the middle of drinking water when Karin said that and sprayed her drink all over Karin. "Are you kidding? Virgin? Ino?"

Ino hissed, "Shut up, Sakura! At least I slept with more than one guy when all you had was Sasuke in your life."

Karin sulked at the "Sasuke" part of her sentence, "Is she the bitch who married Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ino made a simple introduction, "Karin, Sakura. Sakura, I told you about Karin."

Sakura smirked smugly, "You're not as hot as you think you are, Karin. After all, Sasuke-kun chose me!"

Karin turned her venom towards Ino since she was the easier target to humiliate, "I heard you haven't got laid in a while. Maybe you are losing your touch."

"Shut up," Sakura quickly defended her friend while handing her some wine. "Ino already has a boyfriend. Here, drink this."

Ino didn't know what Sakura was playing at, but one glance from Sakura and she could immediately play along with her.

"Yea, my boyfriend is the jealous type," Ino said quickly.

Karin frowned in suspicion, "I wasn't aware that you have a boyfriend."

Ino bluffed, "Of course I have one. We recently started dating. We are just to keeping it low-profile..."

Sakura quickly said, "Ah look at the time, got to go. Let's go Ino."

Then she dragged Ino away from the bar, leaving Karin the bartender with a fairly large bill and a rather confused expression on her face.

(^_~)

"Sakura!" Ino yelled while piling her guts out. "How am I going to find a boyfriend soon? And why did you feed me so much alcohol?"

Sakura smiled while dialing on her cell phone, "Sorry, sorry, I just thought I had to say something to that bitch. She pisses me off. I'm calling Sasuke to pick us up..."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Of course. She once stole your precious Sasuke-kun."

"Not stole," Sakura corrected, "He was drunk, and she was fat and ugly."

Ino didn't say anything. She was sure that Sakura imagined the whole thing. Truth to be told, Sakura only heard stories about Karin from Sai, and that made Ino doubt their accuracy. She has lost her trust in any Uchiha a long time ago. Ino did not want to find out what happened between Sasuke and Karin, this whole wedding deal is making her head ache. She rinsed her mouth with water and felt a lot better.

"Sakura," Ino said, "I need to think of a plan before Karin gets on twitter and tells everyone that I have a boyfriend."

Sakura said, "Nobody follows her anyways."

"But what if she tweets me?"

"I thought you blocked-"

Ino grabbed Sakura by the collar and yelled, "I want Uchiha Itachi!"

A black limo approached them, and the window was rolled down. Itachi's face appeared. He looked at the two girls and smiled, "Sasuke isn't available at the moment. May I escort you ladies home?"

Ino, who was still holding onto Sakura's collar, lets go and smiled, "Certainly. Come on, Sakura."

They got on the limo while Sakura was trying to control her laughter but failed miserably, "Did he hear that?" She whispered to Ino.

Ino hissed, "I don't know! Let's go back in time and try that again just to find out!" She glared at Sakura, then turned to Itachi with a smile plastered on her face, "Itachi-San, how kind of you to pick us up."

Itachi smiled back, "My pleasure, Ino-San. Please forgive my rudeness the other day, I certainly didn't mean it that way."

Sakura wondered, what other way could he possibly mean?

But Ino was not mad. She smiled and tilted her head slightly to show him the angle of her that she was so proud of, and asked, "Itachi-San, all is forgiven. In fact, you made me realize how conceited I was. Please excuse my intrusion as to confess my feelings, I certainly do not want to impose unnecessary burden upon you..."

Itachi's smile didn't fade one bit. He said, "Not at all. I am used to it."

Sakura could see the flames and fire burning behind Ino's eyes, since Itachi was immune to her charms; but Ino was still smiling, and Sakura had to admit her perseverance of her frozen and smiling face.

Finally Sakura decided that she must step up and face her fear of her brother-in-law, "Itachi-San, I am glad you are getting along so well with Ino-chan. Both of you are very important in our lives."

Itachi flickered his eyes towards the blond girl, and then faced his sister-in-law with a straight face, "Of course, Sakura-chan. I am very happy for you. When is the wedding exactly?"

"A week from now on," Sakura said happily. It was true that she and Sasuke were married legally. But both of them needed to have the ceremony and reception.

Itachi nodded, and said, "Well, we're here."

Sakura gave Ino's hands a squeeze as she got off the limo and into the Uchiha Household. Ino watched in sadness as her dear friend walked into the mouth of a lion.

Itachi looked at Ino expectantly, "Ino-chan. Where do you live?"

Ino raised her eyebrow at the change of suffix, but she was very mad at him at the moment, mostly because she wondered why didn't he respond to her attempted flirting. So she gave up entirely and said, "Just take me to the nearest bar."

Itachi observed her for a few seconds, then decided that he couldn't care less, and said, "Very well. Ryuku?"

The driver started driving.

The car ride was excruciatingly silent as the limo moved on. Ino frowned. She wasn't comfortable at all in this place. She had always thought of the Uchihas as arrogant, ignorant, and very asshole-like. And she was right.

She hoped Sakura wasn't going to be bullied by them.

Ino's frowned intensified, Sakura could be so ignorant at times that she could count the money after she had been sold.

Ino sighed. She wanted Sakura to be happy.

The drive seemed to be a lot faster this time. She returned to the bar she originally came out from. She nodded at Itachi as a gesture for her thanks, grabbing her purse and walked out of the limo.

Unfortunately, Karin stood at the bar entrance, smoking. She squealed, "Ino-pig! Is that your boyfriend?"

Ino said, "Uh..." and quickly slammed the door behind her.

Karin was even more suspicious. Ino must be hiding something.

So Karin ran to the limo as it drove away, and found there was an Uchiha crest engraved at the sides.

"OMG, you are going out with an Uchiha?" Karin yelled louder.

"Uh..." Ino said.

"Sasuke's taken. So you can't possibly be.. oh my gawwwwwd, you are Uchiha Fugaku's mistress!" Karin screamed.

Ino yelled, "No! Shut up ok?" Then she marched into the bar.

Karin thought hard, then screamed as loud as she possibly could when walked into the bar, "Ino-pig, you are going out with Uchiha Itachi!"

Ino wanted to die as the crowd turned silent and looked at her.


	26. Tricks

A/N: Thank you to SakuraakaMichelle for beta-ing this. Please visit her page and read her stories as well^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

* * *

><p>Apparently this made the sixth page.<p>

"Heir to Uchiha throne found the love of his life", and under the heading was a picture of Ino getting out of the Uchiha limo, and the silhouette of Uchiha Itachi was blurry but distinguishable.

When Sakura first saw the newspaper the next morning, she laughed her head off.

When Sasuke saw the newspaper the next morning, his face turned green.

When Uchiha Mikoto saw the newspaper the next morning, she raced towards her husband, (whose face was green while reading the newspaper) and yelled, "Fugaku-kun, Itachi is not gay!"

Itachi, who sat on the couch reading the newspaper, was slightly offended by the sudden outburst of his mother.

Why would they think he is gay?

Showing no interest towards women didn't mean that he showed interest towards men.

Mikoto cried out in happiness, "I'm finally going to have a grandchild!" She has a very far-fetched imagination.

Sasuke yelled, "What am I? Air? Why are you guys favoring him?"

Sakura soothed her husband by patting him on the back while saying, "Mikoto-chan, I am so glad you agree. Ino-chan is quite a lovely girl."

Sasuke snorted.

Sakura punched him on the stomach.

"This unspeakable scandal..." Fugaku said, "Itachi, what is her parentage?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "I barely know her."

Fugaku waved his hands, "Fix it. Or prevent the media from gossiping. Scandals are not good for the company image. I don't want the media saying a child popped up when after you visit the zoo."

Itachi personally thought he was never going to have the time or the energy to visit a zoo.

(*_*)

"What is her parentage?" Madara asked simply.

Sakura stared at the old man, then said, "Uh... She's... She was orphaned at a young age."

Madara simply nodded, "I see."

Itachi frowned at the newspaper. It's making his life very complicated.

Madara then said, as if stating a law, "Itachi can't marry her."

"I don't see any reason I would, consider that I don't know her..." Itachi said.

Sakura could practically heard Ino wail in agony. She had a vivid imagination.

Madara frowned, "Itachi, you were too reckless to have a photo taken by the media. You should fix this."

Itachi nodded in agreement, "I will."

Sasuke sighed inaudibly. He dragged his bride back to their room, and listened to her outburst as she went on and on about how asshole-like the male Uchihas were.

Personally, Sasuke didn't think that Ino deserved Itachi. In his opinion, Itachi was sort of like a Kami, a god of some sort. A Kami who played cruel tricks on him, but a Kami nevertheless. And one could never taint the presence of a Kami with someone considered so... mortal. And besides, Sasuke has a slight suspicion that Ino was just in it for the money. Although he could never admit that to Sakura. Since Sakura tends to protect her dear Ino with her life.

(-_-)

Ino sat in her bed on Saturday morning as she viewed each document scattered around her with extreme care and careful attention. She was handling a divorce case and it's pretty nasty. Both parents wanted the custody of the child, and both parent also want the inheritance that comes with the child.

Ino was disgusted. She tossed the file aside and kicked them off her bed.

She laid her head against her pillow and her mind drifted to the Uchiha family.

Personally she thought that they were a bunch of blood-sucking, soul-twisting businessmen who has no compassion or empathy for others. She especially didn't trust that Madara fellow. He was somehow very twisted and manipulative from her impression. He expanded the company by himself, and was fairly proud of doing so. It's was an extraordinary feat, an accomplishment that allowed him to control all aspect of other people's lives, including marriage.

Ino suspected that Madara only wanted Sakura to marry into the family due to her influential family. It's not a secret that the Haruno name went way back to the time where Feudal Lords and Emperors existed. And looking at the situation now, the Harunos were on the verge of bankruptcy and Uchihas were so rich there's almost oil dripping from their cores.

Ino rolled over. It was true she wanted to create a huge scandal in using Uchiha's name. But the sixth page accident was completely a surprise. Maybe there would always be paparazzi following an Uchiha.

Her doorbell rang, which was a surprise considering only Sakura came here since this apartment was new. And when Sakura came, she didn't bother much with doorbells. Sakura usually barges in with bags and bags of junk food, wine, and a couple of classic films.

Ino had a fair idea of who that was. She jumped off her bed and glanced at herself in the mirror. _Yes, prefect_, she thought to herself with a smile.

Itachi saw the door open, and was greeted with a blond girl with her long hair down and in pajamas.

"Ino-chan," Itachi wasn't fazed one bit at her attire. "I think we should talk."

Ino invited him in while her eyes glued to his body. It's not hard to pretend that she has a sexual interest in the man. He was literally... the sexiest thing since sex.

It made her mad, somehow. Some people were naturally blessed with genes like that. She has met other members of the Uchiha family. Yes, equally pretty.

Itachi sat down on her couch, and stated, "Ino-chan, I think we need to talk."

Ino snapped back to reality, "Huh? Oh… Yes? Tea?"

"No thank you," Itachi smiled. "Are you aware of the little... act yesterday that got covered in the news today?"

Ino glanced towards her wall, where she cut out the newspaper article out and had put it in a picture frame.

Itachi's eyes followed her gaze and saw the frame. His smile didn't faze, he looked back at Ino expectantly.

Now there's the difference between two Uchiha brothers. The older one was capable of smiling and lure you into a trap then eat you up while the younger was dead inside.

Ino cleared her throat and bent her head down, "I am...aware of it."

Itachi then said, "As I am sure that Ino-chan isn't the instigator of this article, I am also sure that Ino-chan knows the consequences? We must set this straight or else the Uchiha name is in jeopardy."

_You mean your freaking name is in jeopardy_, Ino yelled internally as she smiled back and said, "Of course, Itachi-kun. I am very willing to corporate with you. Now, what do I need to do?" She grabbed her cup and drank to hide her grimace.

Itachi said while still smiling, "You need to marry me..."

Ino choked on her tea. Some of which was spilled upon Itachi. He coughed awkwardly as Ino scrambled between tossing him a towel and wiping her mouth.

"…Or we clear this scandal up by going to the press," Itachi finished. While smirking at her reaction. He personally didn't believe that anyone could put on a better act than he did, and he was challenging the girl in front of him to act better.

Ino quickly wiped her mouth while cursing the Uchiha bastard's tendency to speak half a sentence at one time. She quickly twitching her muscle to make a smiling face, "Itachi-kun, as much as I would like the first option, I am simply quite-"

Then she saw his smirk.

That was when Ino's temper flared high up while she kept her posture of polite and friendly in place.

_Two can play this game, you bastard._

And that's when all hell broke lose.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will be quite shocking. Please wait patiently for 3 days.


	27. Human after all

A/N: Thank you to SakuraakaMichelle for beta-ing this. Please visit her page and read her stories as well^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

* * *

><p>This was very... Suffocating.<p>

Sakura and Sasuke sat at the end of the table, while Ino and Itachi sat on the other side.

Sasuke mainly developed a skill to stop caring when it came to his brother and his brother's love life. Unfortunately, Sasuke's bride was extremely enthusiastic in Itachi's love life.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Even though Ino and Itachi were both smiling, he could feel the tension between them. It's so thick that one could not even cut it with a knife.

Sakura felt the tension too. But she deemed it to be more entertaining than anything she had ever seen in her life. So she smiled happily and waited for the two people in front of her to duke it all out.

"Itachi-kun," Ino said.

"Ino-chan," He said.

Ino thought hard to think about what comes next, "I am under the impression you are looking for a wife?"

Itachi sipped his tea, "Dear Ino-chan, as you know, I belong in the Uchiha family. As much as I argue against it, I have no say in the choice of this matter. My life partner has already chosen by my grandfather at the moment of my birth, just like how Sakura-chan was chosen for Sasuke."

Sakura gasped, "That's bullshit!"

Sasuke quickly said, "No, it's true..."

"I meant," Sakura was very passionate. "Each person should be able to choose their own life and fate and marriage and partner, be it homosexuals or heterosexuals and be it incredibly hot or incredibly gay..."

Sasuke has a vague feeling that Sakura suspected Itachi was gay.

Itachi has a feeling that Sakura suspected he was gay too.

Ino knew Sakura thought that Itachi was gay.

"Sakura, dearest," Ino begin, "I heard Sasuke has a cousin named Sai?"

Sakura's eyes sparkled.

To their surprise, both of the Uchiha brothers yelled, "No!"

Ino blinked, "I was only asking..."

Sakura's eyes sparkled even more, "Forbidden love between cousins..."

Sasuke frowned, "Sai has some... Weird habits."

Itachi personally agreed.

Ino drank her tea in silence as Sakura spent the last fifteen minutes of their meeting trying to convince Itachi that Ino was a good girl. Sakura must have done a pretty bad job, because Itachi was not convinced at all.

Ino was suddenly tired of this. She stood up, "Sakura, I'm leaving. I am sure Itachi has better things to do than sitting around-"

"I do," Itachi agreed.

Ino clenched her teeth, and stormed out, leaving a very confused couple and a smirking man behind.

(-_-)

Sakura and Sasuke were dining in a nice little restaurant, and Sakura wouldn't shut up about Itachi.

Because apparently Sakura caught the part about Itachi having a girl engaged to him from the moment of his birth, and she was desperately trying to dig up who is the mysterious girl was.

Sasuke refused to tell.

Sakura was trying her absolute best to get Sasuke to tell her, but apparently Sasuke's mouth acted like an iron gate and refused to give way.

"It's not my story to tell, Sakura," Sasuke sighed.

"You guys are all family, aren't you," Sakura asked firmly. "You must know, and I think it is your story to tell, because you are his brother."

Sasuke pretended he didn't hear that.

Sakura then said loudly, "Ok, from now on, I am officially withdrawing sex."

Sasuke gave her a point-blank look.

Sakura emphasized, "Not only with me. I will literally castra-"

Sasuke's face went pale.

So under Sakura's half pressure, half threaten methods, he began to tell the story of his brother's love life.

"Nii-San is the heir of Uchiha, so naturally he has to be perfect..." Sasuke begin, when he thought back into the memories he couldn't help but shudder in pain, even though it wasn't his own pain.

"He had a strict life. Sometimes I knew that I was blessed by born as his younger brother, because he carry the weight of everything in his arms, so that I could have an easier life."

Sasuke took a sip of the coffee, and continued, "When Nii-San was 5 years old, and he was introduced to his fiancee, Konan Nee-chan. She was 3 years old back then, but Madara clearly told Nii-San from the beginning that he is going to marry her."

Sakura frowned, Konan. This name sound oddly familiar... Yet she couldn't put a grasp on it, and so she let it go for now, waiting for Sasuke to continue.

"Nii-San and Konan grew up together," Sasuke's tone was light. "They went to the same school for the same education, and they are perfect for each other. Everyone was jealous of them, because Nii-San excels at everything he does, and Konan excels at everything she does."

"I could tell that they were very in love, because I have never seen Nii-San be so close and so warm to another female-granted that he was always polite toward others, but it's not the same... Because I sincerely believe he poured his heart out to her."

"But this did not last for long. When Konan was 15, her father was suddenly accused of murder, and this brought disgrace to the Tenshi family. Soon stocks were-"

Sakura suddenly interrupts, "Oh my god, Tenshi! I remember them! My father talked about them once-Wasn't Tenshi the family that was really rich once, but fell apart due to internal conflicts?"

Sasuke eyes her wearily, "That's the idea. Konan's uncles began to question her father's right to the company. Soon there was a battle over the Tenshi estates. And it all fell apart when Konan's father was accused of murder and it was largely publicized. The Tenshi family was humiliated in the face of public, stock holders withdrew their shares, and soon there was no real power or wealth left within them."

"Madara summoned Konan into our Manor, and he told Konan plainly that she wasn't fit to be the bride of an Uchiha anymore. He said that he was generous enough to offer the position when her family had no money, but he wasn't generous enough to still offer her a place beside Nii-san when her family was so tainted and disgraced."

"I remember that day, because I just got home from school, and the moment I stepped into the house, I could sense that something was wrong. Nii-San was pacing back and forth outside of Madara's study room, he looked even more worried especially when the study room appeared silent."

"He told me to go upstairs and do my homework. I did what he was told, but I left my door open just a little so that I could hear what was going on."

"Soon I heard the voice of Nii-San and Konan, because Nii-San was walking upstairs into the hallway and saying, 'Let's go talk this out in my room'; Konan was crying, 'What's there to talk about? It's all over! Over, over, over!'"

Sakura sighed in sympathy, "So that's why your brother is so dejected towards love?"

Sasuke scoffed, "I wish! More shit happened after that, and compared to that this is nothing."

* * *

><p>AN: Ok I admit I cannot wait to upload this chapter. It's kind of evil to say that next chapter is even more intense!

Please wait 3 days. Seriously this time~~


	28. Love and Sacrifice

A/N: Thank you to SakuraakaMichelle for beta-ing this. Please visit her page and read her stories as well^^

It might be intresting to note that I came home today~~! I got back to Calgary from Vancouver and I was so so so happy. I missed my family so much. I missed everyone so much... Ooo...

Also I will post double chapters on Chirstmas Eve and Christmas Day. As a present = = ... Or should I make up (or turn one of my own brother and I) stories into Uchiha family history and post is as a bonus chapter?

Mhmm... Tell me what you guys want..

But at this point in the story, everything is pretty much very very serious. Sigh... You haven't seen nothing yet.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke wrote a cheque to pay for their dinner and they left the restaurant.<p>

Sakura suggested that they take a walk so he could continue his story. Sasuke looked at Sakura with exhaustion and sighed, "Ok."

And so the story continued.

"Konan and Nii-San broke apart after that. I can still remember the expression on her face. She pointed at my Nii-San and said, 'Uchiha Itachi. Remember this, one day I am going to come back with more money and power than you have and I will make you regret this decision for the rest of your life.'"

"I was peeking behind a door when she said that. As soon as she stomped out of the Manor I ran outside into Nii-san's arms and I asked him, 'What happened, why is Konan Nee-chan so mad?'

Nii-San just looked at me in a kind way and replied, 'From now on, she isn't your Konan Nee-chan anymore.'"

"I was even more confused, so I asked him, 'What did she mean when she said that you will regret this choice? What did you choose?'"

Sasuke stopped walking suddenly and looked up at the night sky. Sakura stopped with him, and listened very attentively.

"'Because I chose you over her, my foolish little brother...' Nii-san said to me and ruffled my hair."

At this point Sasuke had a sad look on his face, as if he was remembering something painful..

"I remember the look he gave to our Uchiha Gates, it's a door that bounds anyone inside and they cannot get out. So much sacrifice has been made inside the gates. So much happiness has been lost, so much dreams… Aniki gave it a long look; it was sort of like a desperation, and sorrowful sort of expression. I understood now what he meant. He chose to stay in this family to look after me, and he left her."

Sasuke looked down the ground and then started walking again. "I should be grateful that he chose me over her that day. I really don't know what I would do if I was the only one in that cold, house."

Sakura held onto her husband's hand. He didn't push her away.

"But, that wasn't the last we have seen of Konan... She appeared again four years ago, on my brother's 21st birthday party."

"The party was huge; everybody who is somebody came and celebrated the coming of age of an Uchiha heir. And unmistakably, there she was, standing in a red dress, facing him."

"But it was different this time. She was in the arms of another man-and his name is Pein."

Sakura gasped, "What? The leader of Akatsuki-!"

Sasuke nodded, "So you know him."

"Of course! I may not be into these kind of crap, but father gave me a list of families and organizations that I should always remember and never to be rude to. Uchiha was the first, of course." She rolled her eyes and continued, "Then its it is the Hyugas, Naras, Uzumakis, Sabakus... Etc. And Akatsuki was one of them."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "He gave you a list of the names, but he didn't gave you a list of photos?"

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him, "I guess he should probably do that too..."

Sasuke sighed.

"But go on! Continue with your story-Konan appeared, and she was with Pein, and then what happened?"

Sasuke glanced at his eager bride, and continued to tell her the piece of memory that he would rather lock away in his head forever. "She is married to Pein, who is 10 years her senior. And she came to Nii-san's birthday party, as if declaring out straight that she now has more power than Nii-San. Because she was married to the leader of Akatsuki Inc, therefore she was in control of half of that company. Whereas my brother-even though he was of age at that time, he has nothing under the eyes of Madara."

"So Konan declared that she won-she won a game that my brother didn't even agree to play in."

"But the moment they laid their eyes on each other, perhaps it jogged something in their memory, and perhaps it's an old flame? Anyway she slept with my Nii-San and had an affair with him behind Pein's back for almost two years."

Sakura's jaw almost dropped to the floor, "What? Itachi-Nii knows that she is married, right?"

"More than anyone," Sasuke smiled bitterly, "He also knew that she was probably using him, but he still jumped in that trap- so willingly that it frightened me. Did he want to die that soon?"

"What happened next? What happened next?" Sakura urged.

Sasuke had no choice but to continue, "They thought they were so clever, dodging and avoiding everyone they know. But the truth is that- the affair went on for two years, and Pein knew about this for a year and 364 days."

"Despite his discovery, he still let his wife out and sleeps with my Nii-San, because he wanted her to steal some legal documents in my brother's office."

"Was it important?" Sakura's curiosity piped up.

Sasuke gave her a point-blank look, "If it wasn't, why would he ask her to steal it?"

Sakura nudged him, "Go on, go on."

"But my Nii-San isn't stupid either. I think he suspected something was going on, but he waited for Konan to reveal herself... But it wasn't until later when I found out the truth..."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke gave her a dejected look, "Just let me finish first."

"Sorry, sorry."

" So Pein forced her to steal a document. I don't think she was threatened into doing this. I think she was more than happy to do some damage to our estate. But nevertheless, she went into his office one day and stole it, then in turn handed it to Pein."

"The next time she saw my brother, it was in one of the Akatsuki parties. Our family also attended."

"Konan approached our family, and said something about getting her revenge. My Nii-San did not say anything, but she laughed in his face and asked if he was foolish enough to actually think that she loved him during the past two years..."

"And soon in front of hundreds of rich and old people, Pein announced that the Uchihas is going to collapse, because Pein holds our company's cash flow projections, and as it turns out he plans to reveal to all our shareholders that our company did not have the capability of loan payment."

"Of course I was surprised. But Nii-San remained emotionless. We watched as Madara walked up the stage with a cane, and announced in a very clear voice that he was the largest shareholder of Akatsuki. So he fired Pein from his position in front of the public and the media."

Sakura gasped, "So Akatsuki..."

"Is a part of Uchihas now. Yes," Sasuke said. "But what's more shocking was when Madara credited it all to Itachi. He said, 'My grandson is the one who got hold of the shares and he did all the work. I am just an old fool who took all the glory.'"

Sakura stop walking and her eyes were wide open in surprise.

"We all looked at Nii-San, who remained perfectly emotionless, and suddenly that's when Konan went crazy. She screamed and yelled, and she pulled out a gun, pointing it right at Nii-San."

Sakura's jaw dropped so wide she forgot to close it.

"Didn't your father tell you all this? I am sure he was there," Sasuke asked, bemused.

"I didn't ask, so he doesn't tell me," Sakura coughed. "What happened? What happened?"

"Well, it was a big chaos back then. Everybody screamed and scrambled about, and Konan was about to shoot him. I attempt to push Nii-San away, but Nii-San pushed me towards the crowd deliberately so I would not get involved in this."

"Then I watched in shock as your grandfather, Sarutobi-san, pulled out a gun and shot Konan 4 times in the chest before she collapsed and dropped her gun."

Sakura maintained her silence.

"So you could say our family owes your family big. Because not only your grandfather saved Madara in the civil war years ago, he also saved my Nii-San."

Sakura did not know what to say.

"But Nii-San stood watching as the girl he grew up with-and perhaps loved- all his life collapsed in front of him, in a pool of her own blood, her eyes wide open."

"I ran from the crowd to Nii-San, trying to shake him back into reality. He just looked at me and ruffled my hair, then said as if nothing has happened just a few moments ago, 'Let's go home, Sasuke.'"

Sakura asked, "What happened after that?"

Sasuke gave her a look, "We went home, of course."


	29. It's all relative

A/N: Thank you to SakuraakaMichelle for beta-ing this. Please visit her page and read her stories as well^^

Chapter 29

* * *

><p>What happened after that was quite simple. Sarutobi set an engagement promise with Madara as a symbol of their friendship and trust. So that was how Sakura was sold to the Uchiha family.<p>

She was only 19 at the time, and she had no idea that any of this has happened.

Then Sarutobi went back toLeon, and soon he fell sick. He died of a disease that nobody knew of.

Then entire Uchiha family flew toLeonto attend his funeral, but Sakura did not see them because she locked herself in her room for nearly a month and wallowed herself up in pain of losing her grandfather. He was the reason that she and Ino were together all this time. He was the reason Sakura was so sheltered against the outside world. He was the reason that Sakura was married off well.

Throughout the drive back home, both Sasuke and Sakura were silent. Sakura never knew that something this shocking had happened in Itachi's life since she thought everything was absolutely perfect for him.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the road. He glanced towards Sakura once or twice, and his hands tightened around the wheels; he perfers to drive himself. Especially when he values privacy so much.

Sakura spoke, "So, Konan is dead?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, she is still alive. She is now in an insane asylum."

Sakura leaned back, "Did your brother ever love her?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I wouldn't know. But I suspect they were very in love when they were young. It all became very complicated when they grew up. I tried asking him once, asking if he truly loved her... And he said that from the moment Konan stepped out of the Uchiha Gates, he didn't know what love is anymore."

Silence ensued.

Sakura put her head against the car window; she looked out toward the colorful street lights, and found that they were so bright that it almost blinded her.

(_)

"... And now she is in an insane asylum." Sakura finished, she eyed Ino, who was curling up in a ball by the corners of a couch.

"I knew that," Ino said.

Sakura was surprised, "You know?"

Ino nodded, "Not specifically. But the scandal of the Akatsuki Year-end Celebration Party a few years back… Of course I know that; I'm a lawyer, I read."

Sakura was surprised, "How come I didn't?"

Ino raised an eyebrow, "My statement speaks for itself. You were probably arguing with your father about your college application at that time."

"Weren't you shocked at all?" Sakura asked. "How he became the way he was today?"

Ino shook her head, "Sakura, you were too protected. These things happen all the time. I don't think one is entitled to another person if they grew up together. I would be shocked if Itachi was fooled by Konan in the end."

Sakura sighed, "That's true..."

Both girls were curled up on the couch and watching an old black-and-white film. It was Ino's day off, so they bought some takeout and came to her apartment. After dinner they both were so stuffed and neither wanted to do anything strenuous, so they sat together and talked.

"This is why I don't want to marry to a business family!" Sakura said indignantly. "They are too cold hearted!"

Ino snorted, "It comes with wealth, power, and luxury."

Sakura went silent.

But then she looked around Ino's apartment, and said, "Living in an apartment is nice too. There's two rooms, one for my painting, one for sleeping. And a loving room and a kitchen..."

Ino laughed, "Baka! You won't last a month here!"

Sakura ignored her teasing, because she's thinking about Itachi-Nii.

"Ino," Sakura said quietly. "Are you still planning on chasing after Itachi-kun?"

Ino raised an eyebrow, "You think I should give up?"

"No..." Sakura said and her tone sincere. "I just think you should stop if you don't love him. You should keep on going if you do."

Ino sat up and looked at Sakura in the eye, and to her slight surprise, Sakura's eyes were so clear and bright that it reflected Ino's image within them.

Ino looked away, and said distantly, "I couldn't avoid him even if I want to now. My boss is handling a fraud case involving the Uchihas, and I am his assistant."

Sakura blinked, she then gulped down a bottle of pop, and said in a blank tone, "Wonderful."

Ino wrapped herself tighter inside her comforter.

(^_^)

Sakura walked home.

She told the driver to take a break. Therefore she walked almost two hours from Ino's apartment back to Uchiha Manor.

She made a little stop in between, and visited Karin where she worked. Ever since Ino told Sakura about Karin, she cannot stop thinking about it. She assumed it was so easy to approach an ex, just like it was so easy to have the world at the palm of her hands.

Karin was cleaning out bottles and cups at the time. Sakura stood at the entrance and squinted her eyes to look at the girl. Under the light she was so pretty and flawless. She has a defiant look in her eyes despite her exhaustion which shone on her face.

It never occurred to Sakura that she has stolen what was Karin's. Karin was the original owner of Sasuke, and she was supposed to be happy, but along came Sakura, relying only on her family and status...

Sakura walked over to the counter and asked for a juice. Karin raised her eyebrow in a judgmental way, but decided against it and handed her a cup of cheery juice.

Under the faint light it looks like blood. The color reflected Karin's hair, and Sakura suddenly had a sick image of drinking blood from Karin. Drinking away all her happiness and desires.

At last Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She had to ask or else she might burst into flames. Since she was already married to the guy, what Karin said should not affect her.

She put the juice down and asked, "Karin, tell me. Why did you break up with Sasuke?"

"Does it matter now?" Karin asked lightly as she dusted off the stools and put them up above the tables one by one, "And what makes you think I am going to tell you?"

Sakura's eyes followed her movement, "Because you broke up with him—and I... I need to know."

Karin sneered at the pink haired girl. A sudden urge to mess with her head came to her mind, but she resisted it, thinking it was already tragic enough that she married into that horribly family. She looked into the clear eyes of Haruno Sakura and then said lightly, "His family does not approve of me."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "Is it because your parentage was not significant enough?"

"No," Karin replied without much emotion, "Sasuke is not the eldest son, so my parentage does not matter as much. But my father accidentally murdered someone and went to jail for it."

Sakura looked at her cherry juice, she suddenly felt sick, "What happened?"

At this point Karin wanted to tell Sakura to fuck off. But something stirred within her. She knew she was responsible for Sakura's misfortune... At least, her family was. Now she pays the price. Karin also wanted to laugh at Sakura. The poor girl who does not know anything yet... "This went on the news. Uchiha Madara forced Sasuke to break it off. He refused, and we eloped. But my father heard the news and blamed himself on my misfortune. So he committed suicide in jail."

Sakura leaned on the counter for support, "Is this why you broke up with Sasuke-kun?"

Karin didn't reply to her question. In fact the truth was much more complicated than that. But she didn't want to trouble Sakur'a pretty little head with it. Also because she was sure she was not allowed to tell her. Instead she said, "Bar is closed. Please leave."

Sakura looked at her juice. It shone pretty red colors under the light. She took the glass and drained it in one gulp, resisting the feeling of throwing up. To her surprise, she felt better afterwards.

"Thank you." Sakura said. She got off the stool and walked straight back to Uchiha Manor.

It took her almost two hours.


	30. Say it

A/N: Thank you to SakuraakaMichelle for beta-ing this. Please visit her page and read her stories as well^^

Also, very important: I am thinking of taking a break after part 2. This story I created out of fun, and now it's getting quite ridiculous. After I get my other stories done I will go back to this and rewrite the entire thing. I don't think this is very... mhmm.. well written.

If anyone is intrested in seeing my better works, please visit "ashes to ashes" collections.

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura got home and was greeted with a bowl of hot soup from Mikoto. She accepted it gratefully while Mikoto was dusting her off, "Sakura-chan, what were you thinking, running off like that? Did you know how worried we were?"<p>

"I just walked home," Sakura replied innocently.

"But what if you got robbed? What if there was a kidnapper nearby?"

Sakura sighed in defeat, she really did not feel like dealing with her mother-in-law tonight. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Mikoto rushed upstairs and said, "Sasuke-kun was so worried. Go and tell him you're ok. Oh and Sakura, we need to go visit the graves of our ancestor tomorrow morning, just us girls."

Sakura agreed while she wobbled up the stairs and stumbled into the big bedroom that she shared with Sasuke. She was feeling more and more like an Uchiha by the minute. First Madara had her clothing embroidered with a tiny Uchiha crest on each corners, and now she had to pay her weekly visit to the Uchiha ancestors.

She searched for Sasuke and found that he was reading some files on the armchair, and he showed absolutely no indication of being worried about her. In fact, he showed no emotion at all. Sakura squinted at Sasuke; for a moment there she thought she was seeing Itachi. The two brothers were becoming more alike as each day passes.

She collapsed on her bed almost immediately. He spoke without looking at her, "Where have you been?"

"Walking," She answered indifferently.

"All alone?"

"Who else?" She asked, feeling a little pissed off.

He didn't say anything else. Instead, he put the files away and said, "I know we have established our privacy boundries, but—"

"So respect mine," Sakura argued back and she was having trouble trying to form coherent sentences.

"That is not the point. What if—"

Sakura decided to shut him up once and for all, "I saw Karin today."

She was right. That did shut him up. He actually remained silent for a full minute before asking quietly, "And?"

And what? What was Sakura supposed to say? The story that Karin fed her was the simplest version she had ever heard from anyone. It must have been a lot more complicated than that, but Sakura did not feel like exploring further. What Karin gave her was enough to make her question herself as a decent human being. Was she really the type of girl who would just take away someone that he was clearly destined to be with? They did not separate out of mutual hate or misunderstanding. Sakura could tell from Karin's expression that they were truly in love. The bliss, the happiness that someone felt when they were in love—it's so precious and so rare that Sakura has only seen this look on one other couple, and that was Naruto and Hinata.

Sakura wanted to jump out from her bed and shake Sasuke until he couldn't catch his breath to vent her frustration. She wanted to shake the answer out from him. Why did he let her go? Why didn't he fight for it? Why didn't he protect this love? If he did, she probably would have never met him. Her destiny of be being engaged to an Uchiha would probably just fade into the wind.

Sasuke was not that patient, but he did not want to rush Sakura, so he stood beside Sakura and pressured her into saying something.

"She…she's a nice girl," Sakura said finally. "She's really pretty."

Now what happened next may be an indication of Sasuke being either really evil or really stupid. Sakura firmly believe it's the first. Because she snapped when Sasuke said, "She is, isn't she? She's the best girl I have ever…"

Sakura jumped up from her bed like a gorilla and pounced on Sasuke while yelling at him, "I'm better than her! I'm better than her! I'm—"

That's when Itachi walked in, holding a file, "Sasuke, can you look this over for me, the case is—"

He walked upon a scene in which Sakura used her sudden burst of energy to pin Sasuke down on to the sheets and Sakura was yelling something along the lines of, "Say I'm better than her! Say it! Say it!"

Itachi coughed and said, "Oh, you're busy. I am so sorry, please, continue."

Sasuke pushed Sakura off of him and said, "There is nothing to continue, she is being very unreasonable."

Sakura snorted and fell back onto the bed. Sasuke frowned and commented, "Haruno Sakura, you are not cute at all."

"Excuse me then."

Itachi smiled at his little brother, "Sasuke, it's time you change the way you address her. Please call her Uchiha Sakura. By the way, Sakura-chan, how did you find out about Karin?"

Sakura sighed, "Ino…"

Itachi's mind spinned towards the blond girl. His impression of her was basically the fact that she was trying to mess this marriage up. No doubt due to jealousy or for some other petty reason. He thought that he should have a talk with this Ino girl soon. Be it whether she revealed this information to Sakura intentionally or not. No matter what happens, this needed to be stopped. Sakura could not know anything beyond the fact that Karin was Sasuke's ex girlfriend and that was all there is to it.

"Sakura-chan," Itachi spoke up. "No matter what she said, the fact is that you have married Sasuke. Only you and no one else; so it doesn't matter much now does it? He is bound to this marriage just like how you are bound to him."

Sasuke looked away in disgust, "Aniki, she's only jealous—"

Itachi gave him a look that silenced him in a heartbeat.

"You're right. I am jealous," Sakura retorted. "Look at this. Look at my clothes; they all belong to the Uchihas. Look at me; look at my hair, my eyes, and my body. They are all property of your family. I bet even my estates belong to you guys now…"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Sasuke asked in suppressed anger. "To be one of us?"

"I'm dying of ecstasy," Sakura said drily into the pillow.

Itachi finally commented, "Sakura-chan. I don't think you should feel threatened by Karin. She is only history. Sasuke no longer has any feelings for her, and he won't be seeing her anytime soon. You can relax and just worry about the wedding instead."

"Lovely." Sakura didn't even lift up her head.

Itachi gave Sasuke a look and retreated from their bedroom. The extravagant room with silk curtains and abstract oil paintings was left alone to the couple. Sasuke stood be the side of the bed, and after a couple of minutes he finally asked, "How was she?"

"What?"

"Karin," Sasuke coughed. "How was she?"

Sakura lost it. She has never been so embarrassed in her life. Her husband married her and yet he was in love with another woman all along. What the hell, what the actual hell? She threw pillow and lamps towards the stoic man. He did not dodge them; instead he sighed and took in all her abuse.

"She's fine. She's fucking perfect," Sakura replied angrily.

"Sakura, I am so, so, sorry," He whispered and his voice sounded hoarse.

Sakura assumed it was an apology for forcing her into a loveless marriage. Yet his well-meant pity was more than humiliating, as if he does not view her as a human being of equal intelligence or caliber. She had a good idea why Karin attracted Sasuke. She was like a piece of crystal that shone with Sasuke beside her. She was sensible and clever, and there was something about her seemed iridescent, and it's a quality that attracted many males. They probably had a lot in common, or a lot to talk about. Whereas all Sakura could do was to cause trouble for Sasuke and he had to end up cleaning up the mess for her.

"Tell me," She looked up at him and asked. "If I hadn't come along, would you end up with her?"

Sasuke looked away, but Sakura insisted that he answer her question.

"Tell me," Sakura pressed further.

"If you didn't exist…" Sasuke answered softly, his eyes glanced toward the setting sun. Its color was so vibrant that it dyed the entire sky red. "I would probably end up marrying her."

Sakura later realized how true this was, on various deeper levels.


End file.
